I'M SORRY GOODBYE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [MULTICHAP] / Aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Aku akan merelakan semuanya. Asalkan dia bahagia, asalkan dia tetap bersamaku, hingga waktuku akhirnya terhenti./I'm sorry … Goodbye …/Mind to RnR?/ NEW CHAPTER UP: CHAPTER 6.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE **

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAIN CHARA:<strong>

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**

**- Uchiha Sai**

**.**

**OTHER CHARA:**

**- Naruto Namikaze**

**- Haruno Sakura**

**- Ino Yamanaka**

**- And etc.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**.**

**RATED : T _possible_ M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea berjudul _"Sorry, I Love You"_**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC _may be_, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Aku akan merelakan semuanya. Asalkan dia bahagia, asalkan dia tetap bersamaku, hingga waktuku akhirnya terhenti. I'm sorry … Goodbye …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xx (-1-) xx**

**x**

****x****

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, January 20xx<strong>_

Malam itu kota New York terlihat ramai, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Berbagai Pub masih penuh oleh anak muda yang sedang menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk-mabukan, berdisko, serta bersenang-senang bersama pasangan mereka. Sex party atau narkoba, sudah menjadi kebiasaan umum yang sering dilakukan oleh anak sesusia mereka, yang berkisar antara 17-22 tahunan.

Kehidupan disana memang terbilang bebas. Entah kemana para orangtua mereka, sehingga kehidupan liar seperti itu telah menjadi bagian dari diri anak-anak muda yang merupakan cikal bakal penerus bangsa nantinya. Jika kita tak pintar memilah serta memilih pergaulan, maka tak ayal kita pun akan terjerumus dalam kehidupan New York—sex, narkoba, pergaulan bebas yang akan menghancurkan masa depan.

Lampu kerlap-kerlip menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Seorang lelaki berambut acak-acakan dengan penampilan seperti seorang preman (Memakai anting di bibir, hidung, dan telinga. Terdapat sebuah tato bergambar aneh di leher jenjangnya) berjalan sempoyongan dengan sebuah botol minuman keras di tangan, meneguknya beberapa kali. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hiks … Sudah habis. Hiks …" Ujarnya sesenggukan. Langkahnya kian tak beraturan, pandangan mulai terasa buram.

"Aku hiks … merasa hiks … gelap hiks …" Akhirnya dia ambruk—berada dalam sebuah gang sempit yang sangat sepi.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CUT<strong>

Teriak sutradara mengakhiri adegan syutingnya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Ujarnya sembari menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hinata …" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pink, bernama _**Haruno Sakura**_. Artis sekaligus penyanyi yang karirnya sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Iya?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang segera menghampiri.

"Datanglah ke apartmentku jam 10. Kita minum bersama ya."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Seorang Lelaki berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

_**Uchiha Sai**_. Aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang sama terkenalnya seperti Sakura. Bahkan kini mereka sedang berada dalam project film yang sama, beradu acting menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam." Dia berjalan pergi.

"Hinata, ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku sangat lelah. Ingin berendam air panas." Sai menuntun tangan mungil gadis berambut indigo, bernama _**Uchiha Hinata**_. Dia merupakan adik Sai, sekaligus asisten pribadinya.

Usia mereka tak terpaut terlalu jauh. Kini Sai berusia 24 tahun, sedangkan Hinata berusia 23 tahun. Mereka merupakan lulusan dari _**"Acting**_ _**School"**_ di Amerika dengan prestasi yang gemilang dan membanggakan. Angka kelulusan yang didapat sangat tinggi, bahkan mereka dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik di sekolah itu.

Bakat acting yang mereka miliki adalah turunan dari Sang Ibu, yang merupakan seorang artis senior dengan kemampuan acting luar biasa. Banyak penghargaan yang telah dia dapat, namun kini karena usianya sudah tak lagi mendukung untuk terus bekerja di dunia entertainment, maka dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memfokuskan diri dalam bidang baru yang belum lama digelutinya—bidang seni lukis.

_**Buah jatuh memang tak akan jauh dari pohonnya**_.

Itulah pepatah singkat yang menggambarkan Sai. Kesuksesan yang diraihnya membuktikan bahwa dia memang anak dari seorang _**Uchiha Mikoto**_, wanita multitalent yang menjadi sejarah tersendiri di dalam dunia seni peran. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sedikitpun tak berminat menjadi seorang artis, yang dia inginkan hanya tetap berada disamping Sai yaitu dengan menjadi asisten pribadinya.

Perihal masuknya dia ke Acting School, itupun karena dia ingin selalu berada dekat dengan kakaknya. Maklumlah, sejak kecil mereka memang selalu bersama-sama. Jadi kemanapun Sai pergi disana pasti ada Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya.

Bahkan Hinata tak akan bisa tidur jika tak ada Sai disampingnya. Dia harus merasakan pelukan dari kakaknya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu dia akan terlelap. Ck, aneh bukan? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Ketika usia mereka mulai beranjak dewasa—17 tahun, Hinata mulai bisa lepas dari Sai. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Mereka hanya berpisah kamar saja. Dan satu lagi, mereka tidak lagi mandi bersama—seperti ketika mereka masih kecil. Bayangkan saja jika mereka masih tetap melakukannya? Oh tidak … Jangan pernah membayangkan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sai Apartment ::<strong>

"Hinata, kemarilah!" Panggil Sai dengan suara lembutnya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton tv.

"Iya." Gadis itu segera berlari menuju tempat dimana kakaknya berada—kamar mandi.

Wajahnya merona ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Padahal pemandangan itu sudah seringkali dia lihat, bahkan sejak kecil mereka sering mandi bersama dan melihat tubuh polos masing-masing. Namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Dulu dan kini sangatlah jauh berbeda. Ya, itu yang Hinata rasakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiri disana? Kemarilah!" Sai melambaikan tangan—menyuruhnya mendekat.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, lamunan yang sempat melintas di kepala Hinata seketika lenyap. Wajahnya semakin merona, terasa panas. Jantung berpacu cepat seakan sedang terjadi pertandingan maraton di dalam dadanya. Dia mendekat perlahan—ragu dan gemetar.

"A-ada apa, Kak?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tergagap. Bagaimana tidak? Kini dia sedang melihat seorang Lelaki sedang bertelanjang—polos tanpa pakaian. Meski hanya bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat, karena setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi oleh busa-busa air sabun yang ada di dalam bathtub.

"Temani aku ngobrol! Bosan sendirian disini."

"E-eh? Memangnya Kakak mau sampai kapan berada disini? Jangan lama-lama! Nanti masuk angin." Ujar Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Aku masih ingin disini, menenangkan pikiranku." Sai memejamkan matanya.

"A-apa Kakak sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung."

"Bingung? Kenapa?" Hinata duduk disisi bathtub—memandang kakaknya yang terlihat menyimpan beban.

"Menurutmu…" Sai menghentikan ucapannya—membuka mata, menatap manik lavender Hinata dalam. "Apa Sakura menyukaiku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kakak menyukainya?" Hinata menatapnya serius—tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

Sai tersenyum. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kata-kata. Cukup dengan senyuman itu, Hinata telah bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Kak, aku keluar dulu." Tukas Hinata—melenggang keluar tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sai yang bertanya kemana dia akan pergi.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan sedikit tidak suka, disaat dia melihat senyuman kakaknya itu. Sebuah senyuman binar kekaguman pada seseorang, tepatnya pada seorang gadis selain dirinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Sai merasa heran melihat tingkah adiknya yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sakura Apartment ::<strong>

"_Moshi-moshi._" Ujar gadis berambut merah muda menerima telepon yang masuk.

"Maaf Sakura. Sepertinya aku tak jadi datang." Kata seseorang di sebrang telepon sana.

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran, karena tak biasanya orang itu tidak memenuhi janji yang telah dibuat.

"Ada urusan penting." Jelasnya. "Tapi kakakku pasti datang, jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

"Hm ya sudah kalau begitu. Memang kau mau kemana sih?"

Lama dia tak menjawab.

"Hey Hinata? Kau masih disana kan?" Sakura memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya masih ada dan telepon belum terputus.

"A-aku ada kencan, Sakura. Sudah dulu ya, bye …" Telepon pun dimatikan tanpa sempat Sakura untuk bertanya lebih lagi.

"Kencan? Hinata berkencan dengan siapa? Ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi." Sakura tersenyum. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak menekan keyboard di ponselnya—mengetik sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

**To : Sai**

_**Jadi datang ke apartmentku kan?**_

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendapat balasan.

**From : Sai**

_**Iya. Tentu saja ^_^ Tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku kesana.**_

**To : Sai**

_**Hm, aku tunggu. Sekalian ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**_

**From : Sai**

_**Baiklah.**_

Sakura menyiapkan sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas cristal diatas meja, dengan beberapa cemilan ringan sebagai pelengkap. Setelah semua siap, dia berjalan menuju pintu ketika terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Kau benar-benar datang cepat." Ujar Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri diluar—membawa seikat bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Ini untukmu!" Dia memberikan bunga itu.

"Terimakasih, Sai. Mari masuk!" Sakura menerimanya—mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam.

Sai berjalan masuk, duduk di sofa beludru merah dengan santai. "Hinata belum kesini? Aku kira dia sudah ada disini lebih dulu." Ujarnya ketika melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tidak ditemukannya sosok adik yang tengah dicari.

"Hn? Memangnya Hinata tak bilang apa-apa padamu?" Sakura meletakkan bunganya diatas vas kaca yang terukir indah, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Sai—menuangkan wine ke gelas mereka.

"Tidak. Memang dia mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Tadi dia meneleponku, dia bilang tak jadi datang kesini karena ada urusan." Sakura mengutarakan kembali apa yang Hinata katakan tadi sembari meneguk wine perlahan.

"Urusan apa? Dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku. Tadi dia hanya bilang akan keluar. Aku pikir dia langsung kemari." Kini raut wajah Sai mulai berubah khawatir. Gelas wine di tangannya tak diminum—hanya dipegangi saja. Sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan selera untuk minum.

"Kau tak usah khawatir! Adikmu itu sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Ini sudah malam, dan aku tak tahu dia sedang ada dimana sekarang. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Calm down!" Sakura mengusap punggung Sai lembut. "Kau jangan terlalu over protective padanya. Kini kau bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada kekasihnya."

Sai mengerutkan dahi—tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang ada kencan, makanya dia tak jadi datang kemari."

"A-apaa? Kencan? Dengan siapa?" Beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Sai.

Terkejut? Jelas dia sangat terkejut. Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya, apalagi menjalin hubungan khusus. Dan kini Sakura bilang, dia sedang berkencan. Ini sungguh mengejutkan. Adiknya itu tak memberitahukan apapun sebelumnya. Hm, pantas saja sikapnya berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata inilah alasan perubahan sikapnya.

Kini adik kecil dan manisnya itu telah mempunyai kekasih.

"Akupun tak tahu. Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut."

".…" Sai meneguk minumannya sekali tandas. Hatinya merasa kesal. Dia kembali mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan minuman.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu nampak murung. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kesedihan juga kekesalan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan—tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Yang jelas, dia hanya ingin menghindar. Menghindari mereka, agar mereka bisa berduaan saja—tanpa kehadiran pihak ketiga yang tak penting seperti dirinya. Kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Dia tahu diri, makanya kini dia terombang-ambing seorang diri disini. Keputusannya melakukan hal ini hanya untuk satu orang—kebahagiaan kakaknya.<p>

Ya, dia melakukan ini agar kakaknya bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada gadis itu. Agar mereka bisa berbicara lewat hati ke hati, hanya berdua—tanpa penganggu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Kakinya mulai merasa lelah. Perutnya mulai terasa keroncongan karena belum terisi sejak tadi. Dan bodohnya … Dia tak membawa dompet, sehingga tak bisa membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Ah aku lapar …" Keluhnya sembari memegangi perut—menengadahkan wajah keatas langit.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Ah hujan …" Ujarnya merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi wajah.

Dia mendengus, berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangunan untuk berteduh disana.

Hujan pun turun semakin lebat. Dia hanya memandang keatas langit hitam itu sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—merasa kedinginan. Berhubung pakaian yang dikenakan hanya sebuah kaos tipis berlengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut. Tak ada jaket, tak ada syal, tak ada topi—yang biasa dia kenakan.

Mungkin karena tadi dia terburu-buru sehingga melupakan semua perlengkapan itu. Dan kini dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan barang yang penting di apartmentnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang asyik memperhatikannya dengan seringai yang mencurigakan dan menakutkan. Berbahaya … Ini sangatlah berbahaya. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan langkah tak beraturan seperti orang mabuk. Dan si gadis masih belum menyadari kedatangan mereka karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hi girl!_" Lelaki berambut perak, bertubuh tinggi besar—menyapa.

Dia terkejut menyadari ada 4 orang lelaki tak dikenal dihadapannya—memandang dengan tatapan seakan hendak memangsa dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"_What are you doing here?_" Ujar lelaki berambut merah—memiliki tato di dahi, semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"_So-sorry, I must go now._" Gadis itu mencoba menghindar, berjalan pergi.

"_Why do you go so fast, baby?_" Lelaki berambut blonde mencengkram lengannya agar tak pergi.

"_Get off me!_" Dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan mulai melanda.

"_Don't afraid! We will have fun for a while._" Lelaki berambut oranye—dipenuhi tindikan di wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada ketiga temannya.

"Kyaaaa …" Dia berteriak ketika tubuhnya digendong dengan paksa oleh lelaki berambut merah.

"_Get off me! Please … Get off me!_"

Teriakkan serta rontaannya tak didengar. Mereka membawa gadis malang itu ke suatu tempat—dimana mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tanpa ada siapapun yang akan menganggu.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lelaki yang sejak tadi tak berdaya karena mabuk berat akhirnya mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan gontai menuju suatu tempat.<p>

Hujan telah berhenti.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Mungkin karena hujan itulah dia bangun dan tersadar.

"_Damn it! I hate rain._" Umpatnya. Dia sangat membenci hujan melebihi siapapun. Pasti ada alasannya bukan? Tentu, dia memiliki kenangan buruk di masa lalu sehingga kini dia menjadi sangat membenci hujan.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat 4 lelaki yang tengah asyik mempermainkan seorang gadis di ujung lorong gelap sana. Teriakkan minta tolong dari si gadis begitu keras memekakan telinga, namun dia sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan dia berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

"_You wanna join with us?_" Ajak lelaki berambut blonde—bernama _**Deidara**_. Dia tengah memegangi kedua tangan si gadis, sedangkan si rambut merah—bernama _**Gaara**_ tengah menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Tch." Lelaki itu hanya berdecih, tak memperdulikan ucapan Deidara.

"_Please … Help me! Anyone please help me …_" Si gadis kembali berteriak sembari terisak—berharap orang itu akan menolong. Wajahnya basah bersimbah air mata, pucat karena ketakutan.

"SHUT UP!"

**PLAAKK**

Gaara menampar pipinya—merasa kesal karena gadis itu tak berhenti meronta sehingga dia kesulitan untuk mencumbunya.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Dia berbalik—berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Lelaki berambut oranye—bernama _**Pein**_ terlihat santai, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menikmati pertunjukkan yang tersaji de depan matanya bersama _**Hidan**_—lelaki berambut perak yang terlihat tak sabar ingin segera bergabung bersama kedua temannya. Namun dia harus bersabar, sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Setelah mereka selesai, barulah giliran dia dan Pein untuk bermain-main.

"_Hiks … Hiks … Please help me!_" Tatapan si gadis tertuju pada lelaki berwajah dingin yang sejak tadi bersikap tak peduli—dengan tatapan begitu memohon dan menyedihkan.

Gaara mencium serta melumati bibir tipisnya penuh nafsu sembari meremas-remas dadanya dengan kasar. Kedua tangan besar Gaara mencoba melepaskan kaos yang menghalangi pergerakkan tangannya pada bukit kembar indah nan menggoda milik si gadis. Deidara hanya menelan ludah melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

**BRUUKK**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara terhempas jauh ke belakang. Seseorang menarik serta mendorongnya agar menjauh dari gadis itu.

Pein masih bersikap acuh seakan tak terjadi apapun di depannya. Sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara terkejut—tak percaya dia akan bersikap begitu pada Gaara.

"_Get away from her! She is mine. Anyone can't touch her, except me._" Ujar Lelaki dingin—bertato di leher. Tatapannya tajam dan menakutkan meskipun kini dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"_Tch, fuck you._" Gigi Gaara gemertak—menahan amarah, karena kegiatannya telah diganggu.

"Hey calm down!" Hidan mencoba menenangkan Gaara—menghalanginya agar tak berkelahi.

"_Nick, what's your problem? Is she your girlfriend?_" Tanya Deidara pada lelaki itu.

"_Yeah, she is my girlfriend. So, get off her now! Or you will be regrets._" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"_Let's go now!_" Ucap Pein berjalan pergi—diikuti oleh ketiga temannya tanpa bantahan. Menjauh dan menghindari masalah dari lelaki itu lebih baik bagi mereka, meski dirasakannya sangat kesal karena kesenangan mereka harus terhenti dan terganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading minna-san :-)<strong>

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic! **

**I'm so hope it.**

**Lanjut chapter 2?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**_

Gaara mencium serta melumati bibir tipisnya penuh nafsu sembari meremas-remas dadanya dengan kasar. Kedua tangan besar Gaara mencoba melepaskan kaos yang menghalangi pergerakkan tangannya pada bukit kembar indah nan menggoda milik si gadis. Deidara hanya menelan ludah melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

**BRUUKK**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara terhempas jauh ke belakang. Seseorang menarik serta mendorongnya agar menjauh dari gadis itu.

Pein masih bersikap acuh seakan tak terjadi apapun di depannya. Sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara terkejut—tak percaya dia akan bersikap begitu pada Gaara.

"_Get away from her! She is mine. Anyone can't touch her, except me._" Ujar Lelaki dingin—bertato di leher. Tatapannya tajam dan menakutkan meskipun kini dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"_Tch, fuck you._" Gigi Gaara gemertak—menahan amarah, karena kegiatannya telah diganggu.

"Hey calm down!" Hidan mencoba menenangkan Gaara—menghalanginya agar tak berkelahi.

"_Nick, what's your problem? Is she your girlfriend?_" Tanya Deidara pada lelaki itu.

"_Yeah, she is my girlfriend. So, get off her now! Or you will be regrets._" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"_Let's go now!_" Ucap Pein berjalan pergi—diikuti oleh ketiga temannya tanpa bantahan. Menjauh dan menghindari masalah dari lelaki itu lebih baik bagi mereka, meski dirasakannya sangat kesal karena kesenangan mereka harus terhenti dan terganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY ... GOODBYE (c) **** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**x**

**RATED : T _possible_ M**

**x**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC _may be_, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-2-) x x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 23.00<strong>

Sai berjalan mondar-mandir di apartment nya. Gelisah, khawatir, kesal, marah, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata belum juga kembali. Ketika dihubungi, ponselnya tak aktif.

Hal itu semakin membuat frustasi.

Bahkan dia pergi dari apartment Sakura lebih cepat, karena berada disana pun tak membuat dirinya tenang dan nyaman. Pikirannya terus berfokus pada satu orang, adiknya—Hinata. Bahkan dia melupakan tujuan utama kedatangannya menemui Sakura untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini dipendam kepada gadis itu.

Semuanya terlupakan begitu saja.

Dia menghempaskan diri keatas sofa empuk di ruangan tengah sembari memijat pelan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Disisi lain Sai merasa kesal dan marah karena sikap adiknya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apalagi mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama dengan lelaki lain—selain dirinya. Yang merupakan kekasihnya, itu yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

"Kau pergi kemana sih? Kau ada dimana sekarang? Arghhh …" Sai meremas rambut hitamnya. Merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Bermacam pikiran negatif dan positif bermunculan mengenai Hinata yang tak diketahui keberadaannya kini.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan bersama kekasihnya kini? Apakah gaya pacaran mereka seperti orang Amerika? Kalau benar begitu berarti …

Sai menggelengkan kepala berusaha menepis pikiran negatif itu. Dia percaya bahwa Hinata tak akan mudah terbawa arus pergaulan bebas di negera ini. Adiknya itu sangat baik dan polos. Justru karena itulah dia sudah sepantasnya merasa khawatir. Bisa saja kepolosan Hinata akan dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain dengan mudahnya—termasuk oleh kekasihnya.

"Tak bisa kubiarkan." Ujar Sai bernada keras seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya—mengambil jaket yang tergantung di rak, kemudian berlari keluar apartment menuju basement dimana mobilnya terparkir.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu terlihat berantakan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Isak tangis masih setia keluar dari bibir mungilnya—masih terguncang dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir saja dia akan kehilangan mahkota terpenting yang selalu dijaganya selama ini.<p>

Sementara itu, lelaki bermata onyx yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mulai berjalan mendekat. Dia berjongkok di depan si gadis kemudian berkata: "_Are_ _you okay_?"

Tak ada respon.

"Tck, terserahlah." Ujar lelaki itu acuh menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang fasih. Dia berniat meninggalkan si gadis namun sesuatu menahan lengannya.

"Ka-kau o-orang Jepang juga? Syukurlah. Terimakasih Tuhan." Ujar si gadis bernafas lega. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hn." Tanggap lelaki itu singkat.

"Na-namaku Uchiha Hinata. La-lalu siapa namamu?"

"Nick. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sekarang." Lelaki itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu!" Ujar Hinata seakan melarang kepergiannya.

Nick seolah tak peduli. Dia terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hinata. Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar aneh membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkah.

**BRUKK**

Dilihatnya Hinata telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Nick menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa hatinya yang biasa dingin dan tak peduli dengan sekitar, untuk kali ini tak berlaku. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Dengan mudah dia menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata ala bridal style. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat bersejarah tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kali. Bahkan mungkin, inilah sebuah titik awal cerita bagi kisah mereka yang akan segera dimulai.

Siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sai menghembuskan nafas kecewanya beberapa kali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis yang sedang dia cari belum ditemukan juga. Padahal malam sudah semakin larut. Rasa khawatir semakin menguasai dirinya. Dia sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil.<p>

**Drrtttt **

**Drrtttt**

**Drrtttt**

Ponsel Sai bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sai to the point ketika panggilan telah diterimanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sedang mencari Hinata. Apa aku benar?" Tebak Sakura.

"Hm. Dia belum pulang juga. Aku khawatir sekali padanya." Jelas Sai.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia sedang bersama kekasihnya jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Lagipula—"

"Aku tak bisa." Tegas Sai memotong ucapan Sakura. "Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah seorang kakak, dan dia adalah adikku. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Sakura dari sebrang telepon sana. Sikap Sai justru terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang terbakar api cemburu karena gadisnya pergi bersama dengan lelaki lain, bukan sikap seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Atau jangan-jangan Sai mengidap sister complex? Kini Sakura berpikiran lain lagi. Ya, bisa jadi begitu.

"Kalau tak ada pembicaraan lain aku akan mengakhirinya." Ujar Sai bernada dingin—membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Entah mengapa Sai merasa kesal dan agak marah mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah. Maaf telah menganggumu." Ujar Sakura seraya mengakhiri teleponnya dengan kesal. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur sembari menggerutu tidak jelas karena kesal dengan sikap Sai yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin seperti itu.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu, Hinata?" Gumam Sai lirih dan putus asa—menyimpan kepalanya ke belakang kursi mobil yang sedang dia duduki.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Nick datar ketika melihat kelopak mata Hinata mulai terbuka, menampakan iris lavendernya yang indah.<p>

"A-aku ada dimana?" Tanya Hinata sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing.

"Apartmentku." Jawab Nick singkat. Dia masih terdiam di posisinya semula—berbaring di sofa berukuran sedang dekat tempat tidur yang digunakan Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Pandangan matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Berantakan dan kotor. Itulah kesan pertama yang diambilnya. Tempat itu lebih mirip gudang dibandingkan sebuah apartment. Keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan, tak layak digunakan untuk tempat tinggal. Ukurannya tak terlalu luas, barang-barang yang ada pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Pakaian kotor, sampah bekas makanan dan mie instan bertebaran dimana-mana. Membuat kondisi ruangan semakin tak enak dipandang oleh mata.

Bagaimana bisa dia tinggal di tempat kotor dan berantakan seperti ini? Itulah pikiran Hinata.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baikkan, segera pulanglah!" Ujar Nick dingin, mengusirnya secara langsung.

"E-emm … A-ano …"

**KRIUUKK**

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras memecah keheningan. Suara yang berasal dari perut Hinata. Wajahnya telah memerah karena malu. Dia memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan karena sedari tadi belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam. Itulah sebabnya dia tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Aku tidak punya makanan disini." Ujar Nick menyadari bahwa tamu tak diundangnya itu sedang kelaparan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Memalukan sekali. Tapi perutku ini benar-benar lapar sekarang." Gumamnya pelan sembari menunduk.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Nick bisa mendengar gumamannya itu. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya—berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ka-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihatnya hendak pergi keluar.

"Mencari makanan. Bukankah cacing di dalam perutmu itu sudah protes minta diisi?" Ujar Nick dingin bernada sarkasme.

"Bo-boleh aku ikut denganmu? A-aku takut disini sendirian." Ujar Hinata berwajah pucat dan takut—mengingat kejadian buruk yang dialaminya tadi.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Nick.

"_Arigatou_, Nick." Ujar Hinata bernada riang.

Meski hanya 'Hn' saja yang diucapkannya, entah mengapa Hinata bisa langsung mengerti arti lain dari kata tersebut. Sehingga tanpa bertanya lagi, dia segera bangkit dan menyusul Nick yang telah melenggang keluar.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kini mereka berada di sebuah pub. Hingar bingar dunia malam semakin membuat Hinata tak nyaman berada disana. Namun selama ada Nick, entah mengapa Hinata merasa aman. Mungkin karena dialah pahlawan yang telah menolongnya dari kejadian buruk dan menakutkan itu.<p>

"Pesanlah yang kau mau. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ujar Nick berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Hinata memanggil seorang pelayan disana. Memesan makanan dan minuman yang disediakan. Tak lama dua buah burger dan segelas minuman bersoda telah dihidangkan diatas meja. Dengan lahap Hinata segera menyantap burger itu. Tak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya. Yang penting perut kosongnya terisi makanan, dan rasa laparnya akan menghilang.

"_Hey sweet girl! What are you doing here? Just alone?_" Tanya seorang lelaki bule bertubuh tinggi besar yang telah duduk disamping Hinata.

"_N-no, I co-come wi-with my bo-boyfriend._" Ujar Hinata setengah berbohong.

Bagian yang benar adalah dia datang bersama seorang lelaki, berarti dia tak sendirian. Dan mengenai kekasih yang dia katakan, sudah jelas itu bohong. Karena Nick bukanlah kekasihnya. Mereka pun mengenal belum lama. Dia sengaja berkata demikian agar orang yang kini sedang berada di dekatnya tak berbuat macam-macam.

"_Really? Where is he now?_" Tanya seorang lelaki berkulit hitam yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata yang masih kosong.

Kini Hinata diapit oleh dua orang lelaki tinggi besar dengan tatapan seakan siap memangsanya detik ini juga. Dia mulai berkeringat dan ketakutan, apalagi ketika dengan berani salah satu dari mereka meraba-raba paha mulusnya.

"_I mu-must go now._" Ujar Hinata bangkit berdiri berusaha menghindar dari keadaan tak menyenangkan itu. Namun belum sempat dia berjalan jauh, langkahnya terhenti.

"Lets have fun, baby!" Ujar lelaki berkulit hitam yang sedang memegangi tangan Hinata dengan erat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia menarik Hinata dengan paksa agar mengikutinya menuju suatu tempat. Hinata berontak berusaha melepaskan diri, namun apa daya tenaga lelaki itu lebih besar darinya. Dia berteriak meminta tolong, bahkan air matanya telah mengalir membasahi pipi. Namun tak ada yang mempedulikan, semua orang yang ada disana hanya tertawa seakan bahagia melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu.

**BRUKK**

"Aghh …" Erang Hinata merasa ngilu saat tubuhnya didorong secara kasar ke bawah lantai keras nan dingin.

Kini dia sedang berada diatas panggung. Sebuah panggung yang biasa digunakan oleh penari striptis untuk mempertunjukkan aksinya. Berulang kali dia berusaha kabur dan turun dari panggung, namun dua lelaki yang tadi membawanya kembali mendorong Hinata agar tetap berada disana.

'Tuhan … Tolong aku!' Gumam Hinata lirih.

"_We begin __bidding for __this __girl__. __Starting __from __now!_" Ujar lelaki bule dengan nada keras agar semua orang disana bisa mendengar suaranya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki bule itu. Dia sangat mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang bisa mengajukan harga tertinggi, maka orang tersebutlah yang akan memilikinya. Itulah yang dimaksud dengan _'penawaran'_.

Benar-benar miris, kini justru dia harus mengalami hal itu dalam kehidupan nyata, bukan dalam film ataupun dongeng belaka. Diperjualbelikan pada lelaki-lelaki hidung belang, bagaikan barang lelangan.

"_One hundred dollars._"

Permainan pun dimulai.

"_Three hundred dollars._"

"_Five hundred dollars._"

"_One thousand dollars._"

Semua orang merasa antusias dan memasang harga semakin tinggi demi mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik dan manis seperti Hinata. Teriakan demi teriakan dari mereka semakin menggema, menyuarakan jumlah nominal uang yang dipertaruhkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menangis pasrah di tempatnya, tanpa bisa melarikan diri karena penjagaan ketat disana.

'Nick, dimana kau?' Teriak Hinata di dalam hati. Memohon dengan sangat agar lelaki itu kembali menolongnya—membawanya pergi jauh dari kondisi tak menyenangkan ini.

"_Two thousand dollars._"

"_Four thousand dollars._"

"_Five Thousand dollars._"

Ternyata belum ada yang mau menyerah. Tawaran demi tawaran semakin meninggi, persaingan pun semakin memanas. Setelah penawaran yang terakhir itu, ternyata tak ada yang kembali bersuara. Lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena dialah yang mengajukan penawaran tersebut. Dia melangkah menuju kepanggung untuk menjemput Hinata—gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya.

Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar ketakutan melihat langkah lelaki asing itu kian mendekat. Dia tak ingin membayangkan kejadian buruk apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tanpa sadar dia berteriak di tengah isak tangis dan ketakutannya, meneriakkan sebuah nama yang diharapkan akan segera datang untuk menolong dirinya sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"_One million dollars._" Teriak seorang lelaki dengan suara bariton khasnya yang terdengar dingin dan datar.

Semua orang melempar pandangan ke arah suara berasal. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata sembari terduduk lemas dan tak berdaya.

Tak ada lagi yang berani mengajukan penawaran lebih dari itu. Semua orang berkeringat dan merasa kalah.

"_SOLD! She is yours now._" Ujar lelaki bule yang berada satu panggung dengan Hinata—tersenyum bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit.

'Tuhan … Tolong aku! Aku mohon …' Batin Hinata kembali berteriak memohon pertolongan kepada Sang Pencipta. Meski pada nyatanya dia sudah merasa sangat putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Balasan Reviews<span> :**

**_Eigar Alanafiah_ : **Yups, ini ceritanya berlatar tempat di Amerika. Yang nolong Hinata emang Sasuke kok. Dan untuk yang lainnya, terus saja ikuti ceritanya ya :)

Kalo dikasih tau jadi gak seru dong, hehehe :p

**_Aprilia Yasir_ : **Iya SasuHina always. Tapi ada cinta segiempat disini :)

**_Luluk Minam Cullen_ : **Maaf baru update sekarang nih :)

Yups itu Sasuke.

**_Himenaina_ : **Ini udah dilanjut :)

**_Hakeriouss_ : **Ini lanjutannya.

**_Guest/Anna_ : **Makasih ya :) .. Hinata udah selamat kok, aku gak akan biarin dia mengalami kejadian buruk begitu. Hehe ...

Ini lanjutannya.

**_Ailla Ansory_ : **Yups ini udah dilanjut kok :)

**_Kurono Kei_ : **Sama rata kok tenang aja. Biar Sai sama Sasu gak sirik, hehe. Yups makasih banyak atas komentarnya :)

**_Kirigaya Chika_ : **Ini lanjutannya :)

**_HinataUchiha69_ : **Maaf baru update. Untuk pertanyaanmu itu aku gak jawab ya, biar penasaran ;)

**_CahyaLavenderUchiha_ : **Ini baru dilanjut lagi :) .. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu terus aja ikutin ceritanya ya ;)

**Sekian balasan reviews dariku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf untuk pertanyaan kalian yang tak ku jawab. **

**Sengaja aku gak kasih tahu, kalau dikasih tau dari awal jadi gak seru lagi dong.**

**Benar gak?**

**Untuk update aku gak bias kasih tahu kapan pastinya. Tapi kalo update FF aku selalu kasih tahu di FB.**

**Jadi kalo kalian mau, add aja FB aku ya ;)**

**Pen name FB aku : Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Thanks for reading minna ...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**KARENA REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGATKU DALAM MELANJUTKAN FF :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_**:**

"_Two thousand dollars._"

"_Four thousand dollars._"

"_Five Thousand dollars._"

Ternyata belum ada yang mau menyerah. Tawaran demi tawaran semakin meninggi, persaingan pun semakin memanas. Setelah penawaran yang terakhir itu, ternyata tak ada yang kembali bersuara. Lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena dialah yang mengajukan penawaran tersebut. Dia melangkah menuju kepanggung untuk menjemput Hinata—gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya.

Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar ketakutan melihat langkah lelaki asing itu kian mendekat. Dia tak ingin membayangkan kejadian buruk apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tanpa sadar dia berteriak di tengah isak tangis dan ketakutannya, meneriakkan sebuah nama yang diharapkan akan segera datang untuk menolong dirinya sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"_One million dollars._" Teriak seorang lelaki dengan suara bariton khasnya yang terdengar dingin dan datar.

Semua orang melempar pandangan ke arah suara berasal. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata sembari terduduk lemas dan tak berdaya.

Tak ada lagi yang berani mengajukan penawaran lebih dari itu. Semua orang berkeringat dan merasa kalah.

"_SOLD! She is yours now._" Ujar lelaki bule yang berada satu panggung dengan Hinata—tersenyum bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit.

'Tuhan … Tolong aku! Aku mohon …' Batin Hinata kembali berteriak memohon pertolongan kepada Sang Pencipta. Meski pada nyatanya dia sudah merasa sangat putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY GOODBYE (c) ****Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**x**

**RATED : T _possible_ M**

**x**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC _may be,_ EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-3-) x x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki lelaki itu kian mendekat. Berjalan menuju ke arah panggung dimana Hinata tengah terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar dan sangat ketakutan. Kedua bola mata kelamnya hanya berfokus pada gadis itu, seakan tak ada lagi objek menarik lain bagi dirinya.<p>

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkahnya bagaikan irama kematian bagi Hinata. Dia tak sanggup bernafas bebas, kerongkongannya seakan tercekat karena ketakutan dan kegugupan yang sedang melanda.

'Tuhan … Kakak … Nick … Tolonglah aku!' Batin Hinata kembali berteriak pilu mengharapkan pertolongan agar dia bisa keluar dari keadaan yang menakutkan tersebut.

**PUUKK**

Seseorang menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu mungil Hinata yang nampak bergetar hebat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan asing tersebut. Ketakutan semakin menggerogoti, kegelisahan semakin melingkupi. Dia ingin berteriak meminta tolong, namun suaranya tak mampu keluar sedikitpun. Dia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, namun kedua kakinya lemas tak dapat bergerak.

Kini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah akan takdir Tuhan yang telah digoreskan untuknya. Namun berbagai rentetan doa terus ia gumamkan di dalam hatinya agar siapapun mengeluarkannya darisana. Berharap itu tak masalah bukan?

"Buka matamu dan berdirilah!" Perintah seseorang bernada dingin.

Suara itu? Nada bicara itu? Tak salah lagi. Orang yang kini tengah memegangi bahu Hinata adalah _dia_. Orang yang kedatangannya sangat ditunggu dan diharapkan oleh Hinata sejak tadi.

Perlahan Hinata membuka kedua matanya, berharap apa yang dia pikirkan adalah benar. Dan ketika manik lavender terbuka sempurna, dia bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan jelas—berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tatapan mata onyx nya yang kelam namun tajam.

Ternyata pikiran Hinata benar. Harapan serta doanya terkabulkan.

Gadis itu sedikit mengembangkan senyum kelegaan di tengah isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda, spontan memeluk lelaki di hadapannya dengan erat kemudian berkata: "_Yokatta._ Akhirnya kau datang, Nick."

"Hn. Berdirilah dan berhenti menangis! Kita pergi darisini." Ujar Nick masih bernadakan perintah. Dia membiarkan Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, tanpa memberikan balasan.

"Hiks … Hiks … I-iya." Hinata berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya bersamaan dengan lelaki itu yang ikut berdiri juga.

"_Ok, give me your money! And that girl will be yours._" Ujar lelaki bule yang berada diatas panggung mulai tak sabar menunggu.

"Ni-nick … Me-memang kau punya uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan volume suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh orang disampingnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Nick tenang seolah tanpa beban membuat mata Hinata membulat karena terkejut.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Tukas Hinata menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa kataku!" Ujar Nick berjalan santai menuruni panggung sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata pasrah. Iapun membalas genggaman tangan Nick lebih erat—menyalurkan kepercayaannya lewat genggaman tangan itu. Dia percaya, mereka akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

"_HEY! Don't play with me! Give me your money if you want that girl._" Seru lelaki berkulit hitam mulai emosi.

"_This is for you._" Nick merogoh saku celana jeansnya kemudian melemparkan uang koin 1 dollar kearah panggung dimana dua orang lelaki yang tadi mempermainkan Hinata tengah berdiri disana.

"LARI…!" Seru Nick seraya menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut berlari bersamanya.

Awalnya Hinata tersentak dengan tindakan spontan yang baru saja Nick lakukan. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak pernah menduga hal tersebut. Namun diapun menggerakkan kedua kakinya sekuat tenaga agar bisa berlari mengikuti Nick yang masih tetap menggenggam tangannya erat.

"_Fuck you._ _Chase and catch them!_" Teriak lelaki bule itu geram dan emosi melihat mereka melarikan diri tanpa memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengejar dan menangkap mereka.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dua anak manusia berlainan jenis itu terus berlari tak peduli apapun yang menghadang mereka dengan tangan saling bertautan. Sudah berulang kali mereka menabrak orang-orang di jalan bahkan berbagai umpatan kesal dari korban yang mereka tabrak telah banyak didengar. Tak menjadi masalah. Mereka tak menghiraukannya.<p>

Mereka harus terus berlari karena beberapa lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar tengah mengejar di belakang. Beruntung, jarak antara mereka dengan para pengerjar cukup jauh. Jika sampai tertangkap, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin hal itu akan jauh lebih buruk dari keadaan tadi.

Malang bagi mereka karena kini di depan tak ada lagi jalan keluar alias buntu. Beruntung disana ada sebuah bak berukuran besar tempat pembuangan kardus bekas yang cukup untuk menampung dua orang dewasa. Sungguh pas untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Karena jika harus berbalik arah, maka waktu yang tersisa tak akan mencukupi. Sedangkan para pengejar itu sudah semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

Hinata terpaksa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Nick. Mereka masuk ke dalam bak tersebut, terdiam mendengarkan derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat membuat jantung berdetak cepat—kecuali Nick yang selalu tenang dan berekspresi datar. Dia mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat begitu tegang dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Dan entah mengapa Hinata menjadi sedikit tenang ketika melihat tatapan mata onyx kelam itu, meski datar dan dingin namun bisa menghantarkan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya.

"_Where did they go? Arghh … Damn it!_" Erang salah seorang dari mereka frustasi seraya menendang keras bak sampah yang ada di depannya.

**BRAKK**

Nick segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sembari menutup mulut mungil gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan, agar tak mengeluarkan teriakkan karena terkejut dengan suara tendangan tak terduga di tempat yang tengah didiami mereka.

"_We must find them in the other place._" Usul yang lain membuat sedikit kelegaan bagi Hinata.

"_Okay, let's go now!_"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah mereka mulai menjauh dan semakin jauh hingga tak terdengar suara apapun lagi.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Nick yakin. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut dan tubuh Hinata.

"Ka-kau yakin mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hn." Jawab Nick singkat seperti biasa. Dia membuka tutup bak tersebut kemudian keluar darisana diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Terdengar suara isakan tangis yang lolos dari mulut Hinata membuat lelaki disampingnya menoleh dengan dahi berkerut karena heran.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Nick acuh tak acuh.

"Ka-kau darimana saja tadi? Ke-kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian disana? Ka-kau tak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku tadi saat mereka memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adalah barang lelangan." Hinata semakin terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar kembali mengingat kejadian menakutkan tadi.

"Tadi aku—"

**GYUTT**

Hinata memeluk tubuh Nick erat seolah berbagi rasa yang tengah memenuhi hati serta jiwanya. Dia merasa sangat kacau hari ini. Kejadian buruk dan menakutkan selalu menimpa dirinya. Dan untuk yang kedua kali, Nick lah yang menjadi penyelamat bagi gadis malang itu.

Nick menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa dia sedikit merasa bersalah padanya. Jika saja dia tak meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri, maka kejadian buruk itu tak akan terjadi.

Sebenarnya tadi dia sengaja meninggalkan Hinata disana dengan beralasan pergi ke toilet agar bisa terlepas darinya. Karena Nick merasa berurusan dengan gadis itu hanya akan membuatnya repot saja.

Ternyata pemikiran Nick salah. Dan kini dia menyesal dan merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat, meski pada nyatanya dia memang bukan orang yang baik pula.

"Aku antar kau pulang!" Ujar Nick setelah cukup lama berdiam diri—membiarkan Hinata terus memeluknya dan menangis diatas dada bidangnya.

"_Arigatou_, Nick." Gumam Hinata lirih namun pendengaran Nick masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Hn." Tanggap Nick.

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata yang melemas dan hampir merosot jatuh ke bawah. Untungnya dia sigap menahan gadis itu agar tak terjatuh. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Hinata.

"…." Nick kembali menghela nafas ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu telah tak sadarkan diri. Dia segera menggendong Hinata sama persis ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu—berjalan pergi menuju ke apartmentnya.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlihat sangat tertekan dan frustasi. Dia terus menggumamkan sebuah nama yang begitu sangat berarti baginya. Setelah lelah mencari, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya. Berbaring diatas sofa empuk ruang tengah, memejamkan mata mencoba beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiran. Meski pada nyatanya dia tak bisa.<p>

Di dalam kepalanya kini hanya ada satu orang saja. Rasa khawatir, marah, dan kesal semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Dia merasa marah pada _orang itu_ karena dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu akan kemana dan bersama dengan siapa. Dia merasa kesal karena _orang itu_ telah membuatnya seperti orang gila sejak tadi. Dan dia merasa khawatir karena _orang itu_ hingga kini belum juga kembali dan tak jelas keberadaannya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Hinata." Gumamnya sendu—menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutupi mata. "Kau benar-benar menyiksaku." Ujarnya lagi lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

Sungguh, kini dia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Satu hal yang pasti, dia tak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi lagi tanpa dirinya. Dia akan lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu, agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang kembali. Karena dia sadar, tanpa kehadiran Hinata membuatnya menderita dan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Dia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merasa bingung. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, jawaban yang ingin dia ketahui akan segera didapat. Ya, itu pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi mengusik Hinata yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Dia menggeliat kecil untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan dia membuka mata kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Manik beningnya menelusuri ruangan itu, merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mengingat semua kejadian yang telah dialami kemarin. Raut wajahnya pun berubah khawatir dan ketakutan.<p>

"Nick … Nick … Nick …" Panggilnya berulang kali, begitu gusar seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat penting.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Nick … Dimana kau?" Ujarnya lagi semakin gusar dan ketakutan. Kini dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, rasa trauma pun kembali melandanya.

"Nick … Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi! Nick …" Teriaknya frustasi disertai isak tangis yang hebat.

"Berisik!" Tukas seorang lelaki yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambut yang masih basah, menandakan dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Nick …" Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Nick dan tanpa sungkan memeluk lelaki yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu begitu erat. Menangis lagi.

"…." Nick hanya menghela nafas, tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan.

"A-aku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi sendirian. Aku takut sekali." Ujar Hinata sesenggukan.

"Berhentilah menangis!"

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Hn. Bersiap-siaplah! Aku antar kau pulang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan—melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang berantakkan.

**10 menit berlalu.**

Nick telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dipadu kaos tanpa lengan yang juga berwarna hitam. Sungguh cocok menempel pada tubuh ideal dan kulit putihnya itu. Dia duduk di sofa sembari menikmati sarapan pagi berupa roti isi coklat yang dibelinya di toko tak jauh dari apartment.

"Ni-nick … A-apa kau punya pakaian yang cocok untukku? Bajuku basah tak sengaja terkena air." Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn." Nick beranjak dari sofa menuju sebuah lemari. Dia mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Hinata. Setelah dapat, dia melemparkan pakaian itu padanya.

"_A-arigatou_, Nick." Hinata menerima lemparan Nick dengan tepat. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

**CKLEKK**

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan sosok Hinata yang telah berubah penampilan. Kini dia mengenakan kaos warna biru gelap milik Nick yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya.

"Sarapan dulu sebelum pergi." Ujar Nick sembari memberikan sebuah roti pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di daun pintu kamar mandi.

"_Arigatou_, Nick." Hinata kembali mengucap terima kasih yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TING<strong>

**TONG**

**TING**

**TONG**

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

Sang pemilik apartment melangkahkan kakinya lemas menuju kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang datang sepagi ini.

"Sai … Ka-kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura terkejut ketika melihat lelaki yang muncul dari balik pintu itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan berantakkan.

Wajahnya pucat, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menandakan bahwa lelaki itu tak tidur semalaman.

"Hm, ada apa Sakura?" Sai balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang memang tak memerlukan jawaban. Dengan melihat keadaannya kini, jawaban pun akan segera diketahui.

"Ayo masuk! Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan agar kau terlihat lebih segar dan semangat." Tukas Sakura seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilahkan.

Sai menutup pintu kemudian menyusul Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat sibuk di dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Begitu bersemangat berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa dengan ekspersi wajah lesu dan lemas.

'Hingga pagi pun kau masih belum pulang, Hinata.' Gumam Sai dalam hatinya.

"Hinata mana? Apa dia belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura memecah kebekuan diantara mereka.

"Dia tak pulang." Jawab Sai.

"Aneh sekali. Tak biasanya dia seperti itu kan?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu asyik bersama kekasihnya. Sehingga lupa pulang dan lupa pada kakaknya sendiri."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu!"

"Sudahlah aku tak mau membicarakannya." Sai bangkit dari sofa. "Aku mau berendam dulu untuk menenangkan pikiranku." Ujarnya lagi seraya berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang belum selesai.

**1 Jam berlalu.**

Sai dan Sakura tengah menikmati sarapan di meja makan dalam keheningan. Kini keadaan Sai menjadi lebih baik dari yang tadi, setelah berendam cukup lama dia merasa kembali segar ditambah lagi sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sakura sangat lezat. _Nasi omlet dan salad_. Makanan kesukaan Sai.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura. Ini enak sekali." Ujar Sai setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kini mereka duduk santai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi.

"_Douitashimashite,_ Sai." Sakura tersenyum manis membuat lelaki disampingnya itu terpesona.

"Sakura …" Panggil Sai lembut.

"Iya?" Tanggap Sakura sembari menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Tak ada lagi suara. Sai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, hingga bibir ranum di depannya tersentuh oleh bibirnya. Hanya sebatas mengecup saja. Karena baru saja dia akan melakukan ciuman yang lebih dari itu, suara bel berbunyi menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku buka pintu dulu." Ujar Sai santai melepaskan ciuman—berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Bahkan kini jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat cepat.

Sai melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut, sesaat kemudian tatapan itu berubah tajam dan dingin pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Gigi Sai gemertak menahan amarah juga emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau …" Ujar Sai penuh penekanan pertanda dia sangat marah dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Balasan Reviews<span> :**

**_Rara-chan _**: Yap, udah kuganti kok. Makasih udah dikasih tahu ;)

Nick adalah nama Sasuke di Amerika.

**_Putry_** : Udah ketahuan kan siapa yang nolongin Hinata? #Nah lho jadi balik nanya, hehe ...

Setting tempat awal memang di Amerika, tapi nanti juga bakal balik ke Negara asal mereka kok.

**_Lovelysasuhina_** : Iya makasih. Ini lanjutannya :)

**_Luluk Minam Cullen_** : Jiahh dasar. Sasuke disini kubuat super dingin dan cuek, jadi gak kepikiran sama dia buat ngelakuin hal gituan. Haha …

**_Celty Fuyumi_** : Haha bahaya tuh kalo sampe digorok suamimu.

**_Ay shi Sora-chan_** : Salam kenal juga ya. Aku usahain deh buat gak lama-lama. Masalahnya adalah aku selalu kesulitan publish, soalnya modemnya menjengkelkan. #Jadi curhat

**_Rozhee_** : Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan :)

**_ Anita Indah_** : Ini udah update :)

**_CahyaLavenderUchiha_** : Yup, ini update kok :)

**_Vampire Uchiha_** : Yups kamu benar. Hehe …

Nick nama yang Sasuke pakai di Amerika.

**_Mysterioues Girl_** : Gak sampe rate M kayaknya.

**_ Ajun Chai_** : Pantes aja Gaara jadi badboy dibandingkan Sasori gitu. Untuk endingnya aku gak jamin ya ;)

**_Birubiru-chan_** : Pertanyaan kedua kamu akan terjawab di chapter lain, tapi ntah chapter berapa. Hehe …

**_Kirigaya Chika_** : Makasih mau nungguin dan makasih atas semangatnya :)

**_Avrillita97_** : Yosh, arigatou ne. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka :)

**_Guest_** : Ini lanjutannya :)

**_Aina Freedom_** : Nick adalah Sasuke. Chapter ini menjawab sebagian pertanyaan kamu kok :)

**_Uchiha__ Itara_** : Haha tahu aja kalo Sasuke emang kismin. Naruto bakal ada nanti di chapter 4 sebagai teman dari Sasuke.

**_Aillla-ansory_** : Ada. Yap, aku semangat kok :)

**_Haha_** : Tidak masalah kok, santai saja. Makasih atas sarannya.

**_Pembenci Sampah_** : Salah urutan, hehe _gomen_. Udah diganti kok.

**_Fika Hime_** : Ini dilanjut kok.

**_Rini Andriani Uchiha_** : Sip, terus aja ikutin ceritanya karena setiap chapter nanti akan saling berhubungan dan membuka tabir untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu.

**_Silver Spires_** : Thanks. Kamu juga lanjut dong yang FF DC. Aku tunggu lho ;)

**_Hinataholic_** : Sip deh ;)

**_Hinatauchiha69_** : Entahlah, untuk ending belum pasti gimana. Hehe …

**_Renita Nee-chan_** : Sip ini lanjutannya.

**_Meytalica Otaku_** : Ok deh pasti aku selalu kasih tahu kok teman-teman baik lewat PM maupun inbox FB :)

**_Guest_** : Ini dilanjut ;)

**_Enrique_** : Sip deh. Makasih ya udah RnR :) .. Ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

**Sekian balasan review dariku.**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review disini :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna …**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**See you in the next chapter ****;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**_

Tak ada lagi suara. Sai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, hingga bibir ranum di depannya tersentuh oleh bibirnya. Hanya sebatas mengecup saja. Karena baru saja dia akan melakukan ciuman yang lebih dari itu, suara bel berbunyi menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku buka pintu dulu." Ujar Sai santai melepaskan ciuman—berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Bahkan kini jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat cepat.

Sai melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut, sesaat kemudian tatapan itu berubah tajam dan dingin pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Gigi Sai gemertak menahan amarah juga emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau …" Ujar Sai penuh penekanan pertanda dia sangat marah dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY GOODBYE **** (c) Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**x**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M**

**x**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-4-) x x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlihat sangat tertekan. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi mobil yang tengah dia duduki. Berulang kali dia menghela nafas berat sembari meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh satu nama, yang belum juga diketahui dimana keberadaannya.<p>

Malam semakin larut.

Dia memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng kopi non gula agar pikirannya sedikit tenang. Berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Memasukkan sebuah koin kemudian memilih minuman yang dia inginkan.

"Dimana kau, Hinata?" Gumam lelaki itu—Sai. Dia meneguk perlahan minuman di tangannya. Melemparkan pandangan keatas langit malam yang nampak kelam tanpa adanya bintang.

**BRUKK**

Sai yang terlihat tak konsen melihat jalanan yang ditapakinya tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan seseorang, membuat minuman di tangannya tumpah mengotori pakaian orang dihadapannya.

"_I'm sorry, Mr._" Tukas Sai sopan sembari membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya.

"Hn." Tanggap orang itu singkat seolah tak peduli.

**DEGG**

Jantung Sai tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak beraturan ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Entah mengapa, perasaannya menjadi tak menentu. Lelaki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya terasa tak asing lagi. Padahal dia yakin ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Namun mengapa dia merasa seperti telah mengenalnya? Seakan ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang mengikat jiwanya ketika melihat kedua mata kelam milik lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Siapa lelaki itu?

"_Had we meet before this time?_" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"_No._" Jawab lelaki itu seraya berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang terletak di belakang Sai.

Lelaki itu memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin, memilih minuman yang sama seperti Sai—kopi non gula. Suatu kebetulan yang menarik bukan? Tak hanya warna mata mereka yang serupa, minuman yang dipilihnya pun sama. Dia meneguk minumannya tanpa jeda hingga habis tak bersisa.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Dia meremas kaleng kosong di tangannya dengan keras sehingga tak berbentuk lagi. Seakan menyalurkan semua rasa melalui tindakan tersebut.

"_Kakak … Tolong aku!"_

"_Nick … Tolong aku!"_

Sebuah suara teriakkan seseorang menelusup masuk melalui celah pendengaran mereka. Terasa begitu nyata meksi hanya ilusi semata.

Sai bergumam resah dan nampak ragu, "Hinata …" Dia baru saja akan menanyakan suatu hal pada lelaki itu, namun orang yang dimaksud telah melesat pergi meninggalkan Sai seorang diri disana dengan berlari begitu cepat seakan tengah dikejar sesuatu.

"Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru." Sai masih melihat punggung lelaki itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja." Ujarnya lagi menghela nafas berat seraya melenggang pergi memasuki mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUGHH<strong>

Sai memukul wajah Nick dengan kekuatan penuh membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Meski begitu, ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar tanpa ingin melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kakak … Jangan!" Teriak Hinata terkejut melihat tindakan Sai yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia segera berlari kearah Nick—membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hn." Nick hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hinata, masuk!" Perintah Sai mutlak—menatap Hinata tajam dan menakutkan.

"Ka-kakak harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Semua ini tak seper—"

"AKU BILANG MASUK!" Bentak Sai membuat Hinata terkejut. Air mata mengalir begitu saja—membasahi wajah putihnya. Untuk pertama kali, dia menerima bentakkan dari kakaknya. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit juga terluka.

"Kau tak berhak marah jika tak tahu duduk masalah yang sebenarnya." Nick berkata santai. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas mengeluarkan suara untuk sesuatu hal yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini, namun diapun sadar jika suaranya diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi.

"Kau—" Ucapan Sai segera dipotong oleh Nick.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam. Sebelum semua orang datang kesini karena mendengar keributan yang terjadi." Ujar Nick seraya menarik tangan Hinata—berjalan masuk ke dalam apartment tanpa izin Sang Pemilik.

Sai mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang. Dia berusaha keras mengendalikan amarah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Menahan keinginan untuk menghajar lelaki berandalan yang tengah memegangi tangan adiknya, menahan diri agar dia tak keluar dari karakter biasanya yang selalu tenang, penuh pemikiran serta pertimbangan di dalam setiap tindakan.

Kini mereka duduk di ruang tengah dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Sai duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata duduk bersebelahan dengan Nick.

Nick memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Hinata terlihat takut serta khawatir, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya—hanya tertunduk lesu memandangi lantai. Sai terlihat lebih tenang dari yang tadi, dia kembali memasang ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi, namun dia memilih untuk diam tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya—" Nick baru saja akan memulai bicara namun Hinata dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Di-dia ini ke-kekasihku. Namanya Nick."

Sontak saja semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata—termasuk Nick sendiri. Namun ekspresinya tak memperlihatkan bahwa dia tengah terkejut. Onyxnya menatap lavender Hinata seolah meminta penjelasan, sedangkan gadis itu memasang tatapan memohon agar mengikuti apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Mereka berbicara melalui tatapan mata tanpa harus saling menukar kata-kata. Akhirnya Nick mengalah. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ya, aku adalah kekasihnya." Nick membenarkan pengakuan Hinata.

Hening.

Sai dan Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan alasan mengapa seorang gadis lemah lembut dan polos seperti Hinata memilih kekasih seperti lelaki yang tengah duduk di hadapan mereka itu.

_Sungguh aneh dan tak bisa dipercaya!_ Itulah pikiran mereka.

"Maaf Kak, sudah membuatmu khawatir. Semalam aku terkena demam karena kehujanan, jadi tak pulang. Nick merawatku di apartmentnya." Tutur Hinata memulai kebohongan yang dibuatnya. Meski sebagian merupakan kebenaran. Semalam Hinata memang terkena deman, dan Nick lah yang merawatnya hingga sembuh.

"Lalu baju itu?" Sai memandangi baju yang tengah dipakai Hinata penuh kecurigaan.

"I-ini…"

"Aku meminjamkan baju itu karena bajunya kotor." Kini Nick ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Dia terpaksa terjun karena melihat gelagat Hinata yang menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan seakan kehabisan ide dan kata-kata.

"Oh begitu." Tanggap Sai singkat dan dingin. "Kalau begitu terimaksih sudah menjaga adikku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ujarnya lagi—mengusir Nick secara langsung.

"Hn." Nick bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Aku antar kau sampai ke loby." Ujar Sai kemudian berdiri. "Sakura, bawa Hinata ke kamarnya! Aku yakin dia masih membutuhkan istirahat."

"Ta-tapi Kak … Aku—"

"Istirahatlah! Tak perlu mengantarku." Nick membelai kepala Hinata lembut. "Aku pergi." Dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka diikuti oleh Sai.

"Nick …" Panggil Hinata—membuat orang yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ujar Hinata tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata penuh ketulusan. Namun sayang Nick tak bisa melihat hal itu, karena lelaki itu tak membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Hn." Nick hanya bergumam seperti biasa. Dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kini dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Punggung lebarnya menghilang tertelan pintu, begitupun Sai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Kau menangis." Ujar Sakura.

"Eh?" Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau begitu mencintainya ya? Hingga menangis seperti itu ketika melihatnya pergi meninggalkanmu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Bahkan dia sendiri tak mengerti alasan air matanya mengalir ketika melihat kepergian Nick. Dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Namun apa? Dia sendiri pun tak tahu.

'Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nick!' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sai dan Nick berjalan dalam diam. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ini terakhir kalinya kau menemui adikku. Putuskan hubungan kalian dan jangan ganggu dia lagi!"<p>

Sebelah alis Nick terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan Sai tersebut. Dia memilih diam, tak menjawab ataupun memberikan tanggapan.

"Kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk padanya. Jadi kuharap kau—"

"Aku mengerti." Nick menyela ucapan Sai. "Jangan khawatir! Ini terakhir kalinya aku muncul dihadapan kalian." Ujarnya lagi tenang tanpa beban sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Kembali hening.

Hanya suara langkah kaki dan desah nafas teratur yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Sai sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Nick. Menatap dan memperhatikannya seakan ingin mencari tahu sesuatu. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Sebuah perasaan aneh ketika bertemu dengan lelaki berambut raven yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya. Apalagi ketika onyx mereka saling bersinggungan, getaran asing di dalam dadanya muncul tiba-tiba.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?' Batin Sai dilanda kebingungan.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Suara Nick membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Apa kau yakin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sai menanyakan hal yang sama seperti pada saat mereka bertemu malam itu.

"Pernah." Jawab Nick—membuat Sai membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Semalam."

Raut wajah Sai langsung berubah masam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Nick. 'Maksudku sebelum itu.' Batin Sai kesal.

"Sudah sampai disini saja." Nick menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Sai.

Mereka telah sampai di loby. Ternyata waktu berlalu dengan cepat, meski obrolan yang terjadi diantara mereka begitu singkat.

"Selamat tinggal!" Nick mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya seorang diri.

"Hey tunggu!" Teriak Sai.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Nick sembari menoleh kearah suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Mengapa semalam kau tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja? Seakan dikejar sesuatu." Ujar Sai mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Karena aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga di suatu tempat." Nick melayangkan pandangannya keatas langit.

"….."

"Jangan menghentikan langkahku lagi!" Ujar Nick seakan berupa ancaman. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jaga adikmu baik-baik!" Tambahnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi darisana.

"Tentu saja." Gumam Sai masih berdiri di tempatnya—memandangi kepergian Nick yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Satu Minggu Berlalu...]<strong>

"Malam ini kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan jam sembilan malam nanti." Sai telah memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya, membuat Hinata terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kak? Ba-bagaimana dengan karir kakak disini?" Tanya Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku disini. Kau hanya harus mengepak barang-barang yang akan kita bawa saja. Mengerti?" Ujar Sai penuh ketegasan dengan tatapan tajam seolah tak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya Hinata menurut saja tanpa berusaha bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali jika pekerjaanku telah selesai." Sai melangkah keluar apartment meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya—tak mengerti dan heran dengan perubahan sikap Kakaknya yang menjadi sangat posesif.

"Aku merindukan kakak yang dulu." Gumam Hinata sembari menghela nafas berat—membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Sejak kejadian dimana Hinata pulang bersama dengan Nick waktu itu, Sai menjadi berubah. Tak ada lagi Sai yang lembut dan hangat. Yang ada kini adalah Sai yang tegas dan diktator. Pribadinya yang dulu telah menghilang entah kemana, tergantikan oleh pribadi yang baru. Hal itu membuat Hinata sedih dan kehilangan akan sosok kakak yang begitu dicintainya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Nick?" Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengingat lelaki itu.

Hinata bahkan belum sempat membalas kebaikannya. Ingin rasanya dia menemui lelaki itu, memberikan sesuatu padanya sebagai tanda terimakasih atas segala hal yang telah dilakukannya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan New York dan kembali ke Jepang.

"Ya ... Aku akan memberikan Nick sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasih sekaligus kenang-kenangan untuknya." Ujar Hinata bersemangat disertai sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dia segera bangkit menuju ke kamar, mengambil tas, jaket, serta topinya. Kemudian setelah siap, diapun melangkah keluar tanpa mengindahkan perintah Sai yang tadi telah didengarnya.

Untuk sekali ini saja, dia harus menentang perintah kakaknya. Untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada lelaki itu, bertemu dan berbicara dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Jadi tak salah bukan jika dia pergi menemuinya untuk berterimakasih sekaligus mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Karena bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu telah berjasa dalam hidupnya. Dia tak mungkin bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun terlebih dahulu padanya. Jadi keputusan yang diambilnya ini tak salah. Dia sudah yakin dan siap untuk menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatannya—yaitu kemarahan Sai ketika kepulangannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke …" Panggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang.<p>

Seseorang yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepala kearah asal suara. "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Ujarnya merasa tak suka. Terbukti dengan tatapan tajam yang dia layangkan pada sosok berambut pirang itu.

"Hehehe … Santai saja bro. Jangan marah begitu! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku rindu tak memanggil nama aslimu." Ujar si pirang tersenyum lima jari seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartment temannya itu.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini, Naruto?" Tanyanya dingin—kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti, yaitu menikmati mie instan sebagai menu makan siangnya—seperti biasa.

"Nanti malam ada balapan. Dan hadiahnya cukup besar. Kau mau ikut?" Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Berapa hadiahnya?"

"Dua ribu dolar."

"Hn, aku ikut."

Hening sejenak.

"Hey Sas!" Seru Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang berisik. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas sana." Ini milik siapa heh?"

"Seorang gadis." Jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Berhentilah bicara dan segeralah pergi jika urusanmu sudah selesai."

"Aishh … Kau tega sekali mengusir temanmu sendiri." Naruto bersungut-sungut tak jelas. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti malam kutunggu kau di tempat biasa jam sembilan." Dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu—tak ingin membuat temannya semakin kesal.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Si pemilik melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas untuk membuka pintu tersebut. "Ada apa lagi Naru—"

"Hai Nick. Apa kabar?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo—Hinata—yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau …"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hn." Nick melebarkan pintunya—mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hinata melangkah masuk. Memandangi seluruh sudut apartment itu dengan seksama tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Ternyata tidak berubah ya. Masih sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya, berantakkan dan kotor." Ujar Hinata sembari mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Hn." Nick tak ingin berkomentar. Dia pun duduk disamping Hinata—melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang telah terganggu untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau memakan itu setiap hari? Memang tak ada makanan lain yang lebih sehat?" Tanya Hinata merasa sedikit khawatir dengan cara hidup Nick yang terkesan seenaknya saja tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Ini makanan yang paling mudah disiapkan." Jawab Nick sekenanya.

"Iya tapi kan itu tak sehat." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Nick santai.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh datang menemuimu?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Nick dengan pertanyaan.

"Terserah apa katamu." Nick berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil minuman.

Hinata melangkah mendekat kearah Nick. Dia memberikan sebuah bungkusan padanya seraya berkata: "Ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasihku. Dan juga sebuah kenang-kenang dariku."

"Hn? Maksudmu?" Nick mengangkat sebelah alisnya—tanpa menerima pemberian dari Hinata.

"Malam ini aku akan kembali ke Jepang." Ujar Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumannya—menyimpan bungkusan itu di tangan Nick. "Ini memang tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Tapi terimalah, jangan menolaknya!" Katanya lagi.

"Hn, baiklah." Nick memilih untuk menerima pemberian Hinata.

"Hey Nick!" Seru Hinata membuat Nick menatap lurus bola mata lavender di depannya. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu." Dia memberi jeda sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya, "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik dan meninggalkan semua kebiasaan burukmu."

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Detak jantung Nick yang semula normal kini mulai berdetak tak menentu. Perasaannya menjadi aneh setelah mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya ini. Hangat, nyaman, dan menyenangkan. Namun ada rasa lain yang menyesakkan. Membuat dadanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Dia tak mengerti mengapa, namun satu hal dia tak bisa lagi jika harus bertatapan lebih lama dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Nick sembari mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain.

"Aku harap kau bisa merubah cara dan kebiasaan hidupmu menjadi lebih baik, Nick. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan." Hinata tersenyum—menggenggam sebelah tangan Nick dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang, sebelum kakakku kembali. Jika dia tahu aku pergi keluar rumah, dia pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan." Dia segera melenggang menuju sofa untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Nick. Dan aku harap kaupun tak melupakan semua hal yang telah kuucapkan tadi. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal, Nick!" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar namun suara Nick menghentikannya.

"Sasuke …"

"Apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Itu nama asliku."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, akan kuingat. Lalu nama keluargamu?"

"Hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Terimakasih banyak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Hn."

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri. Dia masih termenung dan mematung di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua bola mata kelamnya menatap kearah pintu, meski orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada disana telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hinata …" Gumamnya pelan—menatap bungkusan yang berada di tangannya. "Akan kuingat semua." Dia menggenggamnya erat.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 21.00<strong>

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Sai dan Hinata akan segera lepas landas. Mereka menduduki kelas VVIP dengan fasilitas mewah dan istimewa yang sengaja disediakan bagi para penumpang khusus itu. Jumlah penumpangnya pun terbatas, tak sebanyak penumpang di kelas biasa atau di kelas bisnis.

Hinata mendapatkan tempat duduk tepat di sebelah jendela pesawat sehingga dia bisa menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah dan mengangumkan diluar sana. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, ambigu antara sebuah senyum kebahagiaan ataukah senyum kesedihan. Disisi lain dia merasa bahagia karena akan kembali ke Negara asalnya dan segera bertemu dengan Ibunya, namun disisi lain juga dia merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan Negara ini beserta semua kenangan yang telah terukir di dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sai membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku hanya bahagia karena akan segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Ibu." Jawab Hinata setengah berbohong—memberikan senyuman terbaik pada Kakaknya.

"Iya, kita akan segera bertemu dengannya. Pasti dia akan sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan kita." Ujar Sai sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Memangnya Kakak tak memberitahu Ibu tentang kepulangan kita?" Tanya Hinata.

"Biarlah menjadi kejutan." Sai tersenyum hangat kemudian mengacak surai indigo adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ibu pasti akan sangat terkejut." Hinata membayangkan ekspresi wajah Ibunya nanti ketika melihat kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba disana, tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidurlah! Perjalanan kita cukup panjang." Ujar Sai sembari mengecup kepala Hinata.

"Iya Kak." Hinata menyimpan kepalanya diatas bahu Sai—mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Wow … Jaket baru nih! Keren juga. Aku tak menyangka pilihanmu mengenai fashion cukup bagus, Sasuke." Tukas Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan menggunakan sebuah jaket bermerk yang terlihat trendy dan mahal tentu saja.<p>

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke malas.

"Hey! Kau siap?"

"Hn."

"Aisshh … Tak adakah kata-kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain 'Hn'?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo mulai saja!"

"Baiklah! Sebentar aku beritahu mereka dulu."

Naruto bergegas menghampiri beberapa orang yang terlihat berkumpul tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mereka adalah orang yang mengadakan balapan ini. Setelah berbicara dengan mereka, Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Dia mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya sebagai pertanda bahwa balapan akan segera dimulai.

"_EVERYONE, ARE YOU READY?_" Teriak seorang wanita berpakaian sexy yang membawa bendera kecil di kedua tangannya.

"YEAH!" Semua orang yang ikut dalam balapan menjawab serentak, penuh semangat, kecuali Sasuke.

"_ONE …_"

"_TWO …_"

"_THREE …_"

"_GOOOO…!_"

Wanita itu mengibaskan bendera di tangannya pertanda balapan telah dimulai.

**BRUUMMM**

**BRUUMMM**

**BRUUMMM**

Semua pengendara motor segera memacu kecepatan mereka dengan mengeluarkan semua keahlian dan kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing demi mendapatkan gelar juara dan hadiah yang disediakan.

Mereka saling merebut posisi, bahkan ada yang berbuat curang sehingga membuat pengendara lainnya celaka dan terluka. Di dalam arena balap seperti ini hal tersebut sudah menjadi biasa, jadi tak ada yang mencoba menghentikan mereka. Pertandingan tetap berlanjut. Baik menggunakan cara kotor maupun cara yang bersih. Semua tergantung mereka sendiri.

Sasuke telah mencapai posisi kedua, sedangkan Naruto berada di belakangnya. Posisi pertama masih diisi oleh si rambut merah—Gaara. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Saling merebut dan mempertahankan posisi.

Bola mata azure milik Gaara mendelik kearah Sasuke. Dia sangat membenci lelaki berambut raven itu. Terutama karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya, dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke mengganggu kesenangannya. Dia ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

Sebuah seringai licik nan menakutkan muncul di wajah tampan Gaara. Dia sengaja mengurangi kecepatan agar Sasuke bisa menyusulnya. Dan setelah Sasuke berada tepat disampingnya hendak menyalip, dia segera menendang motor yang dinaiki Sasuke dengan sangat bertenanga.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"SASUKE …." Teriak Naruto begitu keras dan histeris ketika melihat temannya terpental dan berguling-guling diatas aspal bersama dengan motor yang masih dinaikinya.

**BRAGG**

**BRUGG**

**BRUGG**

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berbau amis disertai luka-luka yang parah. Dia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya meski tubuhnya tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa—kaku. Seluruh tulangnya terasa patah semua. Pandangan matanya buram, namun telinganya samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya begitu keras. Bukan Naruto, dia tahu itu. Lantas siapa? Dia tersenyum simpul hingga akhirnya menutup mata—kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh ... Chapter 4 end.<strong>

**Maaf ya untuk kali ini aku gak balas review dari kalian. (Kalo mau tanya lewat PM aja)**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favourite ff ini :-)**

**Dikarenakan koneksi sedang lelet, jadi ribet banget nih beneran.**

**Jadi aku langsung saja publish FF ini tanpa balas reviewnya dulu, _gomen ne_ ... #Bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Mungkin sebagian pertanyaan di dalam benak kalian akan sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan ketika membaca chapter ini.**

**Benar kan?**

**Atau**

**Gak sama sekali?**

**Hehehe :p**

**Pokoknya tetap ikutin aja ceritanya, oke!**

**Sekian, akhir kata ... "Thanks for reading" And "GIVE YOUR REVIEW!"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_**:**

**BRAKK**

**BRUKK**

**BRUGG**

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berbau amis disertai luka-luka yang parah. Dia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya meski tubuhnya tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa—kaku. Seluruh tulangnya terasa patah semua. Pandangan matanya buram, namun telinganya samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya begitu keras. Bukan Naruto, dia tahu itu. Lantas siapa? Dia tersenyum simpul hingga akhirnya menutup mata—kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY GOODBYE **** (c) Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**x**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M**

**x**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-5-) x x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Hinata, bangunlah!" Sai mengguncang tubuh Hinata sedikit keras berharap gadis itu akan segera membuka matanya dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang tengah dialaminya.<p>

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Hinata, wajahnya pucat menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Di dalam hati, Sai pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sebuah perasaan tak enak dan gelisah akan suatu hal yang dia sendiri tak bisa mengerti alasannya.

"Kakak …" Lirih Hinata saat membuka mata—segera memeluk tubuh lelaki disampingnya begitu erat. Menangis terisak di dalam pelukan hangat yang diberikan dada bidang milik sang kakak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai berteriak dan berekspresi seperti tadi?" Tanya Sai sembari mengusap punggung mungil Hinata untuk memberikan ketenangan. "Kau meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Siapa dia?" Imbuhnya lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Merasa ragu untuk memberitahukan apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Ragu untuk memberitahukan bahwa lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah lelaki yang dulu pernah bersiteru dengan Sai. Pilihan yang dia ambil pada akhirnya adalah tetap diam dan menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Karena perjalanan kita masih cukup lama." Sai yang mengerti akan keadaan Hinata memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut, meski rasa keingintahuannya semakin menggelitik.

"I-iya Kak. Tapi aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu." Hinata melepaskan pelukan.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tak akan lama."

"Baiklah."

Hinata berjalan menuju toilet yang tersedia dengan perasaan kalut. Yang ada di dalam isi kepalanya kini hanyalah lelaki itu—Sasuke. Dia takut mimpi yang muncul tadi merupakan sebuah pertanda, bukan hanya bunga tidur saja.

Beberapa kali Hinata menggelengkan kepala, berharap semua dugaan dan pikiran buruknya lenyap. Air dingin yang membasuh wajahnya pun tak membuat perasaan serta hatinya tenang atau membaik. Diapun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa sedih saat harus berpisah dengan lelaki itu, merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, merasa khawatir dengan cara hidup yang dijalaninya. Semua membingungkan. Yang pasti setelah pertemuan mereka saat itu, Hinata merasakan hal-hal aneh dan berbeda.

Apakah dia telah jatuh cinta? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Karena dia sendiri pun tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Sasuke …" Gumam Hinata sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Lirihnya penuh harap.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat akan lelaki aneh itu?' Batin Sai dilanda kebingungan—meremas dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa sesak dan nyeri. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Gumamnya dengan nafas terengah, berusaha bernafas dengan normal.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, bertahanlah! Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau pasti selamat." Naruto berujar dengan gusar dan gelisah—berjalan bolak-balik di depan sebuah ruangan, dimana sahabatnya tengah berjuang keras antara hidup dan mati.<p>

Raut wajah Naruto yang biasa terlihat riang dan cerah kini jauh berbeda. Suram, gelisah bercampur takut. Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Banyak hal yang telah mereka alami bersama. Terlalu banyak malah, sehingga dia sendiri pun tak yakin akan mengingat semua secara detail.

Jika harus kembali mengulang masa lalu. Pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah tak biasa.

Bahkan jika diingat, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kini kedua manusia itu bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat yang baik dan solid.

_New York begitu panas. _

_Bocah lelaki pirang itu berkeringat begitu banyak. Ditambah perutnya yang kosong karena seharian belum mendapatkan masukan apapun, semakin menambah lemas tubuhnya yang terlihat tak berdaya dan mengkhawatirkan. _

_Sesekali dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya sembari memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang juga kendaraan di depannya. Kotak semir sepatu yang berada di tangannya sama sekali belum dipergunakan untuk hari ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin menggunakan jasanya. Sehingga dia harus kembali bersabar, menahan lapar dan haus yang telah mendera. Berdoa dan berharap akan ada pelanggan yang datang, sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan yang paling penting bagi manusia—yaitu makan dan minum._

_Tiga jam sudah berlalu. Bocah kecil itu memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalanan demi mendapatkan pelanggan. Menawari jasanya pada semua orang yang dia temui disertai cengiran khas lima jari yang menunjukkan keramahan dan keriangannya. Namun seberapa keras dia berusaha, tak ada yang ingin menggunakan jasanya hari ini. Semua orang yang dia tawari rata-rata melakukan penolakan, sehingga dia harus mereguk sebuah kekecewaan._

"_Sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain." Ujarnya bersemangat dengan tatapan mata berapi-api. _

_Namun suara perutnya yang terdengar begitu keras membuat semangatnya turun. Dia memegangi perutnya seraya kembali berkata: "Aishh … Aku lapar sekali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan makanan hari ini ya?"_

_Dia terlihat berpikir keras dengan dahi yang berkerut. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, duduk diatas bangku taman yang begitu sepi. Tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana—seorang bocah lelaki berambut raven blue dark yang terlihat begitu berantakkan. Dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajah serta darah yang mengotori pakaian kumalnya. _

_Bocah raven itu tengah duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar nan rindang. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk beristirahat, meski rasa sakit dan ngilu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya akibat kejadian yang dia alami tadi. Dia merasa lega karena berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sebuah tempat yang memaksanya untuk berbuat kriminal dan melanggar hukum._

_Tak hanya dia saja yang menjadi korban, banyak bocah lain yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Dipaksa menjadi penipu dan pencopet, kemudian hasil dari pekerjaan tersebut diambil secara paksa. Jika tak mendapatkan penghasilan, maka bocah-bocah malang itu akan disiksa dan tak akan diberikan makanan. Mereka diperlakukan keji bagaikan seekor sapi perah yang dimanfaatkan tenaganya tanpa imbalan yang sepadan._

_Kedua mata safir milik bocah pirang melirik kearah bocah raven yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan bahkan melebihi keadaan dirinya yang hanya merasa kelaparan serta kehausan. Dia berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang telah menarik perhatiannya, berjongkok dihadapannya sembari menggoyangkan tubuh sosok itu untuk memastikan sesuatu._

"_Hey, are you still life?" Tanya si bocah pirang._

"_Baka. Aku belum mati." Sebuah suara yang terdengar lemah keluar dari mulut si bocah raven—membuat si bocah pirang tersentak kaget. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik onxy yang tajam dan dingin._

"_Te-ternyata kau masih hidup." Ujar si bocah pirang sembari tersenyum lega. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang Jepang disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat babak belur?" Dia memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan._

"_Berisik!" Ketus si bocah raven begitu dingin. "Aku ingin tidur. Jadi berhentilah bicara!"_

"_A-ah gomenasai." Si bocah pirang tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku hanya khawatir melihat keadaanmu."_

_Si bocah raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kita tak saling mengenal, jadi untuk apa kau peduli?"_

"_Tentu saja aku peduli. Bukankah sesama manusia kita harus saling peduli? Apalagi kita sesama orang Jepang." Si bocah pirang masih memperlihatkan cengirannya. _

"_Tck, alasan yang bodoh." Si bocah raven berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempatnya._

"_He-hey, jangan memaksakan diri!" Si bocah pirang segera menahan tubuh si bocah raven yang hampir saja terjerembab keatas tanah karena tak kuat berdiri di kedua kakinya sendiri._

"_Aku harus pergi sebelum mereka berhasil menemukanku." Ujar si bocah raven—melepaskan diri dari pegangan si bocah pirang._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Aku jamin mereka yang sedang mengejarmu tak akan bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah." Si bocah pirang berujar penuh keyakinan._

_Hening sejenak._

_Si bocah raven menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan selidik dan waspada. Namun yang dia temukan pada sorot manik safir itu hanyalah ketulusan, kepolosan, serta kehangatan. Entah mengapa dia merasa langsung bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. _

_Sebuah anggukan kepala si bocah raven membuat cengiran di wajah si bocah pirang semakin lebar. Dia segera memapah si bocah raven, berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempat itu. _

_Mungkin benang merah tak kasat mata telah terjalin diantara mereka, karena mulai saat itulah mereka berdua terus bersama, berjuang menjalani kerasnya kehidupan di negara asing tanpa sanak saudara maupun keluarga. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Saling membantu, menyokong, dan melengkapi satu sama lain baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka._

"_Namaku Naruto, siapa namamu?"_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik."_

"_Hn."_

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kedatangan seorang gadis pirang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih membuat Naruto terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menghampiri gadis bermasker itu seraya berkata: "Bagaimana keadaannya, Ino?"<p>

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Sehingga menampakkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tegang dan sendu—merasa ragu dan takut untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya pada Naruto, "Untuk saat ini kita bisa bernafas dengan lega karena dia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Cepat katakan! Dia baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dia adalah orang yang kuat. Aku—" Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku. Ayo!" Ino berjalan menuju ruangan miliknya—diikuti oleh Naruto yang terlihat berantakkan karena kekhawatiran yang begitu besar.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino telah mengenal cukup lama. Mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Ketika Sasuke pertama kali mengenal Naruto disaat itu pulalah dia mengenal Ino. Karena Naruto dan Ino telah saling mengenal sebelumnya, bahkan mereka tinggal dan hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Saling berbagi suka maupun duka, saling menghibur, dan saling melindungi.

Mereka menjalani kehidupan keras dan pahit bersama-sama. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Menjadi anggota keluarga baru sekaligus sahabat baik yang memiliki nasib serupa.

Namun roda kehidupan selalu berputar bukan?

Itulah yang terjadi pada Ino, namun tak terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya belum terjadi. Karena siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan bukan? Semuanya menjadi rahasia dan tak bisa terduga sama sekali.

Tuhan mempertemukan Ino kembali dengan keluarganya, setelah lama berpisah karena sebuah insiden. Pada akhirnya dia harus pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya meski hati merasa berat dan tak rela. Namun bagaimanapun juga, kedua orangtua yang telah lama dicarinya telah ditemukan sehingga dia harus kembali—baik pada keluarga ataupun kehidupannya yang dulu.

Singkat cerita, Ino pun telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, yaitu kini dia telah menjadi seseorang yang sukses di bidangnya. Meski begitu, dia masih tetaplah Ino yang dulu. Tak bersikap tinggi hati atau melupakan semua hal yang telah mereka alami ketika bersama, karena pada saat mereka kembali dipertemukan justru dia merasa sangat bersyukur dan bahagia tak terkira.

Persahabatan mereka pun berlanjut hingga kini. Disaat dewasa, disaat cara pandang dan berpikir mereka telah berubah dan berbeda. Namun perasaan dan ikatan yang ada masihlah sama. Mereka tetap saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling memberikan dukungan, dan saling membantu seperti dulu.

Kini Naruto dan Ino tengah duduk saling berhadapan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas, rapi, dan juga bersih. Atmosfir yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat dingin dan tegang.

Naruto yang memang selalu bersikap tak sabaran segera membuka pembicaraan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Cepat beritahukan semuanya!"

"Suatu keajaiban karena dia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Tapi…" Ino menghentikan ucapannya membuat Naruto mengerang tak sabar.

"Apa? Cepat katakan saja! Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan hah?"

"Kepala Sasuke mengalami luka yang sangat parah, sehingga tadi aku harus mengoperasinya. Tapi ada beberapa saraf penting di otaknya yang rusak akibat kecelakaan itu. Kemungkinan dia tak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti dulu lagi." Tutur Ino dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Jelaskan lebih rinci!" Naruto tak bisa bersikap tenang.

"Kerusakan saraf di otaknya akan berdampak pada saraf-saraf di anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Kinerja tubuhnya akan terganggu dan tak akan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan padamu. Selebihnya kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri dengan melihatnya secara langsung." Ino menghela nafas berat. Diapun begitu sedih dan terkejut mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang dialami Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak mungkin …" Ujar Naruto lemas. "Sasuke …" Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya—merasa marah dan dendam pada orang yang telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin Sasuke akan bertahan hidup lebih lama setelah kecelakaan ini." Cicit Ino.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Teriak Naruto seraya berdiri—menggebrak meja di depannya. Merasa terkejut dan tak suka dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino. "Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa seenaknya menentukan lama dan tidaknya kehidupan manusia."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya membaca dari apa yang tersaji di depan mataku, kenyataan yang ada kini. Sasuke memiliki waktu hidup yang tak akan lama lagi. Luka di kepalanya—"

"CUKUP INO!" Bentak Naruto penuh amarah. "Aku tak mau mendengar ucapanmu lagi." Dia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun suara keras Ino yang penuh dengan emosi dan air mata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hidup Sasuke tak akan lama lagi. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sisa kehidupannya yang singkat. Aku tahu … Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik karena telah berkata seperti itu tentangnya, tapi memang hal tersebut adalah kenyataan yang harus kau ketahui. Aku pun tak tahu kapan Sasuke akan mencapai batas kemampuannya menahan diri dan kesakitan yang nanti akan timbul. Yang aku ingin lakukan kini adalah memberikan kebahagiaan padanya, sebelum terlambat. Kau mengerti kan, Naruto?

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak bisa mengerti semua yang kau ucapkan, Ino." Lirih Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia masih tetap berdiri di daun pintu dengan wajah yang telah basah karena air mata.

"Kebahagiaan terbesarku dulu adalah bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku. Dan akupun ingin Sasuke bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu." Lirih Ino.

"….."

"Aku ingin kau membantuku."

"….."

"Setelah keadaannya membaik, kalian akan kembali ke Jepang."

"….."

"Aku telah mencari beberapa informasi penting mengenai latar belakang kalian sejak lama, karena akupun ingin kalian mendapatkan dan merasakan kebahagiaan sepertiku. Segala hal telah kuurus, kalian hanya tinggal pergi saja.

"Kenapa harus ke Jepang?"

"Karena keluarga Sasuke dan keluargamu ada disana."

**DEGG**

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan Ino.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ke-keluargaku ada di Jepang?" Tanya Naruto sembari membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang—menatap Ino penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Iya, Naruto." Ino melangkah mendekat. "Kalian hanya harus pergi ke Jepang dan datangi tempat ini!" Dia memberikan secarik kertas kecil pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto lemas karena banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi hari ini.

"Alamat yang akan memberikan gambaran mengenai keberadaan dan siapa keluarga kalian yang sebenarnya." Jawab Ino mantap.

"_Arigatou, hontouni arigatou._" Naruto memeluk tubuh Ino begitu erat, Menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada Ibunya.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, karena itulah gunanya sahabat. Saling berbagi baik suka maupun duka, bukankah begitu?" Ino pun menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto—membalas pelukannya lebih erat dan hangat.

"Iya, kau benar."

"Aku harap kalian segera bertemu dengan keluarga kalian, dan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang telah aku rasakan. _Ganbatte kudasai_ …"

"_Arigatou_, Ino. Aku pasti akan menemukan keluargaku dan juga keluarga Sasuke. Itu pasti."

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan, February 20xx<strong>_

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Ujar Sai ketika kedua kakinya telah menapaki tanah negara kelahirannya untuk yang pertama kali setelah lama pergi.

"Kakak, aku haus." Ujar Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat disertai keringat di sekitar dahinya.

"Aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Kau tunggulah disini." Sai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi yang tersedia di bandara. Tatapan matanya sayu menunjukkan kelelahan. Dia merasa sangat tertekan akibat mimpi buruk yang tadi dialaminya. Perasaan khawatir dan gelisah berkecamuk memenuhi hati serta pikirannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya setelah mimpi buruk itu?" Gumam Hinata bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Tak lama kemudian, Sai telah kembali dengan membawa _sofdrink_ di kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat terburu-buru bahkan terkesan berlari mendekat kearah Hinata. Nampaklah kerumunan gadis yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Bisa dipastikan, mereka adalah penggemar Sai yang menyadari keberadaannya tadi ketika membeli minuman. Seharusnya dia melakukan penyamaran saat berada di khalayak umum seperti itu, atau setidaknya dia membawa _bodyguard_ demi keselamatannya. Namun entah karena lupa atau apa, dia tak melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hinata, ayo kita cepat pergi darisini!" Sai menarik tangan Hinata—dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sembari membawa koper mereka.

"Seharusnya Kakak melakukan penyamaran tadi." Ujar Hinata di tengah pelarian dirinya bersama Sai.

"Aku lupa." Sai berujar dengan nafas terengah—mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil milik Hinata.

"Dasar Kakak ini!" Hinata tersenyum menyadari kecerobohan Sai. Dia tetap berlari, menyamakan langkahnya agar tak tertinggal dan menghambat pergerakan Sai.

Seketika senyum di wajah Hinata menghilang. Dia mengingat _moment _seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bersama orang dan tempat yang berbeda, dengan alasan yang berbeda pula.

'Sasuke …' Batin Hinata menggumamkan sebuah nama. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kedatangan Sai dan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, membuat Mikoto terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia segera berlari kearah kedua anaknya, mendekap mereka erat serta memberikan ciuman kasih sayang. Meluapkan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan—disertai air mata kebahagiaan.<p>

"Akhirnya kalian kembali. Mengapa tak memberitahu Ibu dulu? Jika kalian beritahu, pasti Ibu akan menyiapkan penyambutan untuk kalian." Ujar Mikoto tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Kami ingin memberikan kejutan pada Ibu, jadi kami tak memberitahukan rencana kepulangan kami ini." Ujar Sai dengan senyum hangat yang terkembang.

"Dasar kalian ini! Ibu sangat merindukan kalian." Mikoto semakin mempererat pelukan pada kedua anaknya.

"Kami juga sangat merindukan Ibu." Ujar Hinata mewakili.

Mereka saling berpelukkan, memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Saling mencurahkan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam karena jarak yang memisahkan. Tanpa tahu, betapa menderita dan sulitnya seseorang nun jauh disana tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya yang telah diambang kematian.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat sekarang. Kalian pasti sangat lelah bukan?" Mikoto melepaskan pelukan—menatap kedua anaknya bergantian sembari mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"Iya Bu. Kalau begitu kami pergi ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam, Bu." Sai kembali menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya setelah memberikan koper pada maid yang ada.

"Tunggu!" Tukas Mikoto menghentikan langkah mereka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir melihat sikap Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya lelah saja." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, cepat istirahat dan tidur agar besok kau kembali segar."

"Iya Bu." Hinata dan Sai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke kamar yang terletak di lantai atas.

'Mungkin perasaan aneh yang tadi kurasakan adalah karena kejutan dari mereka ini. Ya, pasti begitu. Tak mungkin ada alasan lain bukan?' Batin Mikoto.

Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang masih terasa kalut dan kacau, meski kepulangan kedua anaknya begitu membahagiakan dan mengejutkan. Namun tetap saja, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Dia merasa ada alasan serta penyebab lain yang menimbulkan kegelisahan serta kekacauan dirinya hari ini.

Hal apakah itu? Diapun tak tahu dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, February 20xx<strong>_

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berpenampilan menawan terlihat tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang di sebuah kafe yang tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada tiga sampai empat orang saja yang ada disana—termasuk dirinya. Dia mengaduk kopi non gula di gelasnya berulang kali, berharap rasa kesalnya berkurang. Setengah jam sudah dia menunggu, namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu." Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat muncul dihadapan lelaki itu dengan nafas terengah-engah seakan habis berlari maraton.

"Kau telat, Shion." Ujar lelaki itu dingin.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku—"

"Kita putus."

"A-apa? Ka-kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi kan … Sasuke, maafkan aku! Aku hanya telat setengah jam. Jadi—"

"Kita putus, itulah yang ingin kukatakan."

Lelaki itu—Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Shion yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan raut wajah tertekan dan berantakkan. Air mata pun telah menganak sungai mengaliri wajahnya. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengejar lelaki itu dan memohon padanya agar mengubah keputusan untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka jalani sebulan belakangan ini.

"Sasuke …" Lirih Shion masih menangis disana—tak peduli tatapan orang yang mengarah padanya. "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Pokoknya aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Tak akan pernah …" Imbuhnya dengan sorot mata berbeda.

_**Sementara itu …**_

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah mobil BMW berwarna silver yang terparkir diluar kafe. Ketika membuka pintu mobil, di dalam sana telah ada seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Naruto dan Ino.

Sebuah cengiran lebar nan hangat dari Naruto menyambutnya seraya berkata: "Kau siap?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman—masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang.

"Kita langsung pergi ke bandara." Ujar Ino.

"SIAP!" Seru Naruto bersemangat—segera menyalakan mobil, melaju dengan kecepatan standar menuju tempat yang dituju.

'Jepang … Aku datang …' Gumam Sasuke di dalam hati—melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil sembari memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan, March 20xx<strong>_

Syuting pun telah selesai. Sai dan Sakura kembali terlibat dalam project pekerjaan yang sama entah keberapa kalinya. Setelah kepulangan Sai dan Hinata ke Jepang, Sakura pun pada akhirnya mengikuti mereka seminggu kemudian.

Kini mereka tengah menjalani syuting sebuah film bertemakan remaja dan kisah cinta yang romantis. Seperti biasa, kemampuan akting mereka tak diragukan lagi. Sang sutradara sangat puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan dari semua kru termasuk sang sutradara meramaikan suasana, menandakan telah selesainya pekerjaan hari ini.

Ya, hari ini adalah syuting terakhir untuk adegan film tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan keberhasilan dengan makan bersama di sebuah kedai sederhana yang sepi pengunjung—terletak tak jauh dari lokasi syuting. Meski begitu, cita rasa makanan yang tersedia disana tak jauh berbeda dengan restoran ternama sekalipun. Selain harganya terjangkau bagi kalangan menengah hingga ke bawah, suasana tempat itu juga begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

Ditambah dengan keberadaan kebun bunga yang indah dan panorama alam lainnya begitu memanjakan mata setiap orang yang melihatnya—termasuk Hinata yang merasa tertarik untuk berkeliling sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya. Sai, Sakura, beserta para kru lain tengah duduk di kedai sembari berbincang dan menunggu makanan yang telah dipesan. Tanpa menyadari kepergian si gadis berambut indigo beberapa saat lalu.

Kedua tungkai kaki Hinata melangkah santai menyusuri jalanan pedesaan yang jauh dari keramaian orang. Dia menikmati setiap moment yang tercipta. Udara yang menyejukkan, suara burung yang menenangkan, serta sinar matahari yang menghangatkan. Semua terasa begitu sempurna baginya. Hingga dia melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya tepat di depan sebuah sungai.

Seorang lelaki mengenakan kemeja biru panjang bercorak kotak-kotak yang telah digulung sampai ke siku, dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang melekat di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Rambutnya bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin. Membuat _moment_ tersebut begitu indah tertangkap oleh pupil mata milik Hinata yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dari tempatnya—hanya memandangi sosok itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ternyata kau ada disini. Aku mencarimu dari ta—eh, siapa kau?" Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri sosok itu—terkejut ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan gadis berambut indigo disana.

"A-ano … A-aku …" Hinata tergagap. Gugup karena tertangkap basah ketika tengah melamun dan memperhatikan orang dihadapannya.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis itu?" Bisik si lelaki pirang pada sosok itu.

Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tak memberikan respon melalui ucapan. Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat gadis yang dimaksud. Dan seketika kedua matanya sedikit membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, tak hanya dia yang merespon demikian namun Hinata pun sama.

Mereka terkejut karena bagaimanapun wajah mereka tak lagi asing bagi keduanya. Mereka telah saling mengenal. Ya, bahkan mereka telah banyak mengalami _moment _tak terlupakan meski dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Hinata …"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>_:**

**Chapter terpanjang dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya.**

**Di chapter ini cerita masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto mulai digambarkan meski singkat.**

**Ada beberapa hints penting yang juga ditampilkan di chapter ini untuk menunjang chapter selanjutnya.**

**Bagi kalian yang bertanya apakah Sasuke dan Sai memiliki hubungan? **

**Setelah membaca chapter ini pasti kalian sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri bukan?**

**Semua pertanyaan kalian perlahan akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.**

**Jadi, tetaplah ikuti ceritanya ya ;-)**

**Sekian dan terimakasih! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_**:**

"Ternyata kau ada disini. Aku mencarimu dari ta—eh, siapa kau?" Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri sosok itu—terkejut ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan gadis berambut indigo disana.

"A-ano … A-aku …" Hinata tergagap. Gugup karena tertangkap basah ketika tengah melamun dan memperhatikan orang dihadapannya.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis itu?" Bisik si lelaki pirang pada sosok itu.

Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tak memberikan respon melalui ucapan. Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat gadis yang dimaksud. Dan seketika kedua matanya sedikit membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, tak hanya dia yang merespon demikian namun Hinata pun sama.

Mereka terkejut karena bagaimanapun wajah mereka tak lagi asing bagi keduanya. Mereka telah saling mengenal. Ya, bahkan mereka telah banyak mengalami _moment _tak terlupakan meski dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Hinata …"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY GOODBYE © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**x**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M**

**x**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-6-) x x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Apa kabar?" Tanya Sasuke santai—meski kenyataannya dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan pertemuan mereka yang tak pernah disangkanya itu.<p>

"Ka-kabarku baik. La-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata balik bertanya. Begitu gugup dan canggung—berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, menghela nafas berat seraya kembali berkata: "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menemani Kakakku syuting disini. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kapan kau datang ke Jepang?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Tck, kau menanyaiku seperti seorang wartawan saja." Ujar Sasuke sembari membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau yang empuk nan lembut.

Ya, kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas. Begitu indah dan mengagumkan. Angin sepoi yang menyejukkan disertai pemandangan yang memanjakan penglihatan, membuat mereka semakin betah berlama-lama berada disana.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Cicit Hinata merasa tak enak hati—menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sehingga wajah cantiknya tertutupi rambut.

"Aku datang ke Jepang untuk mencari keluargaku." Sasuke pada akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jujur dan apa adanya. Entah mengapa dia tak lagi bersikap tertutup terhadap orang lain. Bahkan dia merasa nyaman dan lega telah menyuarakan isi hati serta pikirannya pada gadis itu.

"Oh begitu. Aku harap kau segera bertemu dengan mereka." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Hn."

"Kau telah berubah, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

"Penampilan dan juga sifatmu."

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah melepas semua antingmu. Dan kini sifatmu sedikit lebih normal dibandingkan dulu, ketika kita bertemu di New York. Cara berpakaianmu pun telah mengalami peningkatan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _'normal'_? Sasuke berjengit tak suka mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke, "Jangan tersinggung dulu! Kau yang sekarang lebih terbuka dan hangat pada orang lain, tidak seperti dulu. Kau begitu dingin dan tertutup, dan bicaramu juga sangat irit. Hanya _'hn'_ saja yang bisa kau ucapkan sebagai respon. Pasti orang yang berbicara denganmu akan merasa kesal dan bosan."

"Terserah apa katamu." Sasuke memilih untuk tak menanggapinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukai perubahanmu ini, Sasuke." Hinata memejamkan kedua mata tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya—duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih nyaman berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau itu. "Sepertinya kau berhasil merubah cara hidupmu menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan yang dulu."

"Hn, hidupku memang telah banyak berubah." Sasuke membenarkan.

"Syukurlah." Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya—menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Hidupku terasa biasa saja. Hambar. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Hanya saja, entah mengapa aku merasa hidupku ketika di New York lebih berwarna dibandingkan disini. Terutama ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih menikmati hidup saat itu." Tutur Hinata panjang lebar dengan ekspresi menggemaskan—begitu jujur menyuarakan isi hati dan pikirannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau gadis aneh." Komentar Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau bilang aku aneh?" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jadi kau begitu menikmati saat dimana kau tengah berada dalam bahaya dan hampir kehilangan kehormatanmu? Gadis sepertimu benar-benar—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Aku tidak takut." Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Karena ketika aku berada di dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, kau akan datang menyelamatkanku seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu. Kau selalu seperti itu. Aku tahu." Ujarnya lepas dan bebas—seolah tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang telah dikenalnya begitu dekat.

"Kekanakan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang telah lama tak diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang, bahkan dia sama sekali lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. Namun ketika bersama dengan Hinata, dia merasa semua belenggu yang mengikatnya lepas dan sirna.

"Biar saja kau mengatakan aku kekanakan. Tapi aku percaya akan hal itu. Kita lihat saja nanti! Siapapun tak akan tahu takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuk makhluk-Nya. Termasuk takdir kita. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Entah mengapa ketika bertemu kembali dengan lelaki berambut raven itu, Hinata lebih banyak bicara dan berekspresi.

Rasa canggung dan kaku yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah muncul di awal. Kini dia telah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Bagaikan seekor burung yang telah terlepas dari dalam sangkar emasnya dan terbang bebas mengelilingi angkasa luas nan indah. Dunia yang menyenangkan yang dia harapkan dan dambakan selama ini. Sebuah dunia yang sempat menghilang bersamaan dengan perpisahannya dengan Sasuke—seorang lelaki yang tanpa sadar telah mengisi kekosongan dan kehampaan jiwanya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Sasuke mendengus dan memilih kembali melayangkan pandangannya keatas langit.

"Sasuke …" Panggil Hinata lembut sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu hanya terdiam tanpa mengubah posisi, "Apa kau akan menetap disini?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan tak pasti.

"Sasuke …" Hinata kembali memanggil namanya.

"Tck, apalagi? Kenapa kau—" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat kearah Hinata yang kini tengah berurai air mata. Kedua mata bening gadis itu memerah, bibir mungilnya pun bergetar seakan menahan emosi yang siap membludak.

"Sasuke …" Untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata memanggilnya. "Bo-bolehkah aku me-memelukmu sebentar saja? A-aku janji hanya sebentar, tak akan lama." Cicitnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia sedikit membuka kedua tangannya dengan maksud bahwa dia menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.

**GYUTT**

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hinata segera memeluk tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Begitu erat seakan dengan tindakan tersebut ia bisa melepas kerinduan, ketakutan, kegelisahan, serta kekhawatiran yang selama ini menghantui. Dia sudah tak peduli jika lelaki itu akan berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Yang dia inginkan kini hanyalah memeluknya, hingga semua beban yang ditanggung selama ini akan menghilang.

"Kau benar-benar gadis aneh." Ujar Sasuke dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Kau diam saja! Aku hanya ingin meminjam dadamu untuk menangis. Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata menangis terisak diatas dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Pada akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Meski Sasuke sendiri merasa bingung dan tak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu, namun satu hal … Dia merasa bahagia karena Tuhan telah mempertemukannya kembali dengan Hinata. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia duga sama sekali, namun pernah diharapkannya dulu—ketika meregang nyawa.

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya saat itu. Hanya wajah seseorang yang tergambar jelas di penglihatannya beserta sebuah suara yang begitu jelas memasuki gendang telinganya—yaitu Hinata, orang yang secara tak sadar mencairkan kebekuan hati Sasuke. Memberikan kehangatan dan getaran berarti pada relung jiwanya yang terdalam, hingga kehidupan kelam tanpa warna yang dulu ia jalani kini telah berubah secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aishh … Sudah kukatakan jangan mengganggu mereka! Berikan waktu kepada mereka berdua untuk bicara banyak!" Naruto bersikeras menjaga Sai agar tak menerjang kearah dua anak manusia berbeda gender yang tengah saling berpelukkan tak jauh dari jarak mereka kini.<p>

"Minggir dan jangan halangi aku!" Sai berkata penuh penekanan. "Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Ancamnya disertai tatapan tajam—membuat Naruto merinding dan menelan ludah.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia mirip dengan Sasuke? Tak hanya wajah mereka yang mirip. Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam pun sangatlah mirip.' Batin Naruto.

"Sai …" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang—membuat kedua lelaki itu menoleh.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Semua kru menunggu. Kita akan segera pergi darisini." Jelas Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari tadi.

Lantas bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kini lelaki itu terdiam dengan mata berbinar menatap sosok Sakura yang begitu terlihat cantik nan menawan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya kini. Seorang artis muda cantik dan terkenal tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!

"Haruno Sakura …" Ujar Naruto masih setengah sadar dan bingung membedakan antara nyata dan halusinasi. "Siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!" Imbuhnya memasang ekspresi paling bodoh.

"Sakura, tolong urus lelaki pirang ini! Aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata dari lelaki berandalan dan aneh itu." Ujar Sai seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Serahkan padaku, Sai!" Sakura tersenyum manis, "Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh. Dan berhentilah memasang wajah jelek seperti itu!" Seketika wajahnya berubah ketus.

"Sakura …" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menerjang Sakura—memeluknya erat dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan, "Aku sudah lama menjadi penggemarmu. Aku adalah penggemar sejatimu." Dia bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata bahagia dan haru karena telah bertemu dengan idolanya selama ini.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Jika ada orang yang melihat ini, semua akan menjadi rumit nantinya." Sakura berusaha lepas dari pelukkan Naruto yang menyesakkan.

"Biar saja. Aku tak peduli." Ujar Naruto acuh—malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bodoh! Aku akan menghajarmu …" Sakura geram dan mulai melancarkan aksi bela diri yang telah dilatihnya beberapa bulan lalu, guna menghadapi penggemar seperti lelaki pirang itu.

Sementara Sakura sibuk menangani kelakuan Naruto yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan, disisi lain dua sejoli yang masih berpelukkan di padang rumput itu sedikit terganggu dengan suara deheman keras dari seseorang sehingga mau tak mau kehangatan yang tercipta harus berakhir.

"Menjauhlah dari adikku!" Ujar Sai menatap Sasuke tajam dan penuh ketidaksukaan. Dia segera menarik tangan Hinata—menempatkannya di belakang punggung seakan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga dari hal berbahaya.

"Ka-kakak … Aku akan je—"

"Aku sedang bicara dengan lelaki ini, bukan denganmu Hinata." Ujar Sai dingin membuat hati Hinata mencelos dan terdiam seketika. "Tak kusangka kau sampai menyusulnya kesini. Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktu itu bahwa kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk baginya? Kaupun sudah berjanji tak akan menemuinya lagi, bahkan kaupun sudah berjanji akan memutuskan hubungan kalian. Lantas apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau mau melanggar janjimu?" Dia berkata panjang lebar tak seperti Sai yang biasanya.

Sasuke terlihat santai meski atmosfir di sekitar mereka begitu tengang dan dingin, "Sepertinya aku akan menarik kembali semua kata-kataku waktu itu." Dia berdiri dari duduknya—menepuk-nepuk celananya dari kotoran yang mungkin menempel disana.

"Kau…" Geram Sai merasa di sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak tak nyaman.

"Suka ataupun tidak, kita akan kembali bertemu setelah ini." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Sampai bertemu lagi!" Dia memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi dia gunakan untuk mengacak surai indigo Hinata sebelum akhirnya pergi darisana.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Hinata." Sai berusaha bersikap tenang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah yang memerah diiringi detak jantung yang berpacu cepat akibat perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

"I-iya Kak. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Hinata sedikit menelan ludah melihat tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi dari Sai.

'Ini perasaanku saja atau memang wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku ya? Ah tidak! Penglihatanku pasti sudah mulai terganggu. Besok aku akan pergi menemui dokter mata.' Batin Sai kacau setelah menyadari bahwa perubahan penampilan Sasuke kini justru seolah menjadi cerminan bagi dirinya sendiri.

'Terimakasih Tuhan … Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.' Batin Hinata bahagia dan penuh syukur.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tiga hari kemudian...]<strong>

Takdir Tuhan sangatlah misterius. Tak terduga dan tak mungkin bisa terbaca oleh siapapun. Seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya, bahwa mereka akan kembali bertemu. Dan terbukti benar. Disini mereka kembali bertatap muka meski belum terlibat sebuah percakapan. Hanya saling melempar pandangan dengan arti yang berbeda.

"A-aku akan ambilkan minuman untuk kalian. Nona Sakura, bisa bantu aku?" Ujar Naruto tersenyum hangat—mencoba memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

"Enak saja kau! Buat saja sendiri sana!" Ketus Sakura. Dia sangat tak menyukai lelaki pirang itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lantas takdir apakah ini? Mereka kembali dipertemukan di tempat yang tak terduga.

"Aku akan membantu." Hinata mengajukan diri. "Kaupun ikut denganku, Sakura." Dia menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya menuju dapur. Tentu saja bersama Naruto sebagai penunjuk jalan mereka di depan.

Perang dingin antara Sai dan Sasuke tetap berlanjut. Manik onyx bertemu dengan manik onyx. Tajam dan dingin, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tajam namun datar. Sepertinya Tuhan memang suka sekali membuat kejutan untuk mereka. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka akan bertemu disini? Di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak jauh dari kota, tepatnya berada di pelosok desa.

Kedatangan Sai, Hinata, dan Sakura adalah untuk memberikan bantuan berupa uang tunai, bahan makanan, dan kebutuhan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Meski jadwal yang padat begitu menyibukkan bagi mereka, di sela waktu senggangnya mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan bakti sosial dengan terjun secara langsung ke lapangan.

Seperti saat ini, mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan di pelosok desa dan secara langsung melihat bagaimana keadaan anak-anak disana. Tanpa ada wartawan. Semua yang mereka lakukan murni karena ingin membantu, bukan demi pencitraan yang sengaja dibangun di depan publik. Oleh karena itu, yang terlibat pun hanya beberapa orang saja.

Lantas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto disana?

Jangan terkejut! Mereka telah tinggal disana sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Tempat pertama yang mereka tuju adalah panti asuhan itu, sesuai dengan petunjuk dari Ino. Mengapa demikian? Karena dulu mereka berasal dari panti asuhan itu, hingga akhirnya takdir Tuhan membawa mereka pergi jauh menuju New York.

Sebuah problematika kehidupan yang rumit membelenggu mereka. Namun percayalah, seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya akan segera terbuka. Mereka tengah mencari tahu dan berusaha mengungkapkan jati diri yang selama ini tersembunyi. Itulah tujuan utama kedatangan mereka ke Jepang.

"Lucu sekali." Akhirnya Sai yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Jadi dulu kau pernah tinggal di panti asuhan ini? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu ini semua pasti hanyalah karanganmu saja. Hentikan semuanya! Berhentilah mengejar adikku dan menjauhlah darinya! Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Tapi sepertinya—"

"Ucapanku akan tetap sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke menyela ucapan Sai. "Terserah apa katamu. Karena aku tak akan mendengar ucapan atau perintah darimu." Ujarnya santai.

"Kau …" Sai bangkit dari duduknya seraya menarik kaos yang dipakai Sasuke—menariknya erat hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke memandang Sai datar. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau adalah suaminya!" Dia melepaskan tangan Sai dengan kasar.

"Aku Kakaknya bukan suaminya." Ujar Sai bernada tinggi disertai rona merah tipis di sekitar pipinya. "La-lagipula sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang Kakak melindungi adiknya dari orang sepertimu." Kini hilanglah sudah sifat Sai yang biasanya tenang dan dewasa. Bahkan dia terlihat sedikit kacau setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Tck, terserah." Sasuke melangkah pergi. "Tapi sikapmu itu justru lebih terlihat seperti seorang suami yang takut jika istrinya kurebut saja." Akhirnya dia pun berlalu.

"A-apa katamu?" Rona merah di wajah Sai semakin terlihat jelas. "Kau benar-benar—" Baru saja dia akan melangkah pergi untuk menyusul Sasuke, namun sesuatu menahan langkahnya.

"Kakak …" Tangan Hinata memegangi lengan Sai. "Jangan membuat keributan disini! Bukankah sudah kujelaskan semuanya mengenai masalah ini? Jadi kumohon, jangan mempermasalahkannya lagi!"

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Sai sedikit gugup.

"Sejak pertengkaran kalian dimulai." Jawab Hinata santai.

"O-oh." Sai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kita pulang sekarang." Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan semua yang terjadi di depan mata mereka itu.

"Apa benar mereka itu Kakak-beradik?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Tapi kelihatannya ada yang aneh ya." Naruto memasang wajah berpikir.

'Akupun berpikir seperti itu sejak dulu.' Batin Sakura terlihat sedih.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 21.00<strong>

"Kalian sudah pulang. Bagaimana bakti sosialnya? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" Mikoto menyambut kedatangan kedua anaknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat—langsung melesat pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Makan malamlah dulu!" Mikoto setengah berteriak. "Kenapa Kakakmu itu, Hinata? Sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus."

"Begitulah, Bu. Tadi terjadi hal yang diluar dugaan." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa itu? Ceritakan pada Ibu!" Mikoto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

"Kami kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu."

"Lelaki itu? Maksudmu lelaki yang waktu itu kau ceritakan pada Ibu?"

"Iya. Dan seperti biasa mereka kembali bertengkar. Sepertinya mereka tak akan pernah bisa akur. Karena setiap bertemu, selalu saja terlibat adu mulut atau perang dingin. Aishh … Aku jadi pusing memikirkannya, Bu. Mereka bersikap kekanakan sekali."

Mikoto tersenyum geli mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata, "Ibu jadi penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Berarti dia sangat hebat karena bisa mengubah sikap Kakakmu yang biasanya tenang dan penuh perhitungan menjadi kekanakan."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Bu? Kakak sedang marah padaku. Sejak dalam perjalanan pulang, dia sama sekali tak banyak bicara. Hanya meresponku singkat saja. Melihat kearahku pun tidak." Hinata mendengus kesal mengingat sikap dingin dan acuh Sai padanya tadi.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia tak akan bisa marah terlalu lama. Besok juga dia akan kembali seperti semula. Lebih baik sekarang kau makan saja dulu!" Mikoto membelai kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, Bu?"

"Iya. Tidurlah kalau begitu. Lagipula kau pasti sangat lelah karena seharian menemani kegiatan Kakakmu."

"Hm. Aku tidur duluan, Bu. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam, sayang!"

Tinggallah Mikoto seorang diri disana. Dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok lelaki yang diceritakan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu—ketika puterinya itu baru saja kembali dari New York. Ya, Hinata telah menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Termasuk mengenai kebohongan yang dibuatnya hingga Sai begitu murka dan tidak menyukai lelaki itu.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di bibir Mikoto, "Menarik sekali. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Seorang lelaki yang telah membuat puteriku jatuh cinta, dan membuat sikap puteraku berubah dalam sekejap. Sasuke ... Aku harap bisa segera bertatap muka secara langsung denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di tempat sampah sewaktu kau masih bayi. Dan disaat itulah aku merawatmu di panti asuhan ini. Aku memberikanmu nama Sasuke karena entah mengapa hanya nama itulah yang cocok untukmu. Suatu hari ketika usiamu menginjak tiga tahun, ada sebuah keluarga yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka. Begitulah ceritanya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu sedikitpun mengenai latar belakang keluargamu. Karena tak ada benda apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuamu saat itu." Tutur Kepala panti asuhan bernama <em><strong>Chiyo<strong>_, begitu panjang lebar.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dengan raut wajah menyiratkan kepedihan, "Aku ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka membuangku."

"Tenang saja, Sasuke! Kita pasti akan segera mengetahui semuanya." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk menyemangati. "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Nek?" Tanyanya terlihat tak sabar—ingin segera mengetahui bagaimana kisahnya dulu.

"Berbeda dengan Sasuke, aku menemukanmu di depan pintu panti asuhan ini beserta sepucuk surat yang sengaja ditinggalkan orangtuamu. Aku masih menyimpan surat itu sampai sekarang. Karena aku yakin, kau akan kembali kesini untuk bertanya mengenai semuanya." Nenek Chiyo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja di depannya seraya memberikannya pada Naruto.

"I-ini..."

"Itu adalah surat yang ditinggalkan orangtuamu. Bacalah! Semoga setelah membacanya, kau bisa mendapatkan suatu petunjuk untuk menemukan keluargamu."

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto membuka sepucuk surat di tangannya. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin segera membaca tulisan yang terangkai disana. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua mata safirnya bergerak lincah menelusuri sederetan tulisan yang ada di depannya. Seketika raut wajahnya pun berubah sedih dan kecewa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit heran melihat perubahan mimik wajah Naruto.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar sebentar." Ujar Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke terlebih dulu.

Sasuke baru saja akan menyusulnya namun suara Nenek Chiyo menghentikannya, "Biarkan saja! Dia perlu waktu untuk sendirian sekarang."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mengambil surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto kemudian membacanya sejenak. "Tck, _baka_." Dia berdecak antara kesal dan marah setelah mengetahui isi surat itu.

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY … GOODBYE : [Mell Hinaga Kuran]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuso<em> ..." Naruto meninju pohon di depannya dengan keras—membuat tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

Seketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat karena emosi yang kini bergemuruh. Dia begitu terpukul dan merasa tak terima dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. Dia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya demi kebaikannya sendiri. Adakah alasan lain yang lebih bisa diterima? Jika alasannya karena permasalahan ekonomi, maka sedikitnya dia akan mengerti. Namun jika alasannya seperti itu? Dia sungguh tak bisa menerimanya. Hatinya belum siap untuk menerima semua dengan lapang dada.

"Jadi kalian membuangku demi kebaikanku sendiri begitu? Cih, alasan yang lucu." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Jika memang begitu, mengapa selama ini kalian tidak pernah sekalipun melihat keadaanku? Apakah hal itupun demi kebaikanku? Cih, justru hidupku kacau dan berantakkan. Jadi, apanya yang menurut kalian demi kebaikanku hah?" Dia berteriak begitu keras—meluapkan emosi yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa baik-baik saja." Kini nada perlahan turun. "Aku benar-benar akan hancur jika saja Sasuke dan Ino tak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupanku." Lirihnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang cengeng!" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari belakang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap pemandangan kota yang tersaji begitu indah. "Setidaknya kau dibuang di tempat yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi tetap saja, alasan mereka sungguh—"

"Paling tidak mereka memberikanmu nama dan menitipkanmu di panti asuhan. Setidaknya mereka memperhatikan keselamatan dan kelangsungan hidupmu untuk ke depannya. Sedangkan aku…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia menghela nafas berat yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini, "Sepertinya mereka tak menginginkanku. Itu adalah pemikiran yang pertama kali muncul di dalam kepalaku."

"Tapi … Aku tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan terlebih dulu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut mereka, alasan mengapa aku dibuang bagaikan sampah dan kotoran tak berguna." Kali ini Sasuke lebih banyak bicara—meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dengan ekspresi berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Kau bukanlah sampah atau kotoran tak berguna. Kau adalah sahabatku, sahabat sejatiku. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku akan selalu memberikanmu dukungan dan bantuan dengan semua kemampuanku. Bukankah kita memang selalu seperti itu sejak dulu?" Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke sembari merangkul bahunya—memberikan senyuman lima jari yang biasa dia berikan.

"Hn. Kau benar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke objek awal. "_Arigatou_, Naruto."

"A-apa? Kau bicara apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Coba ulangi lagi! Sepertinya pendengaranku sedikit terganggu." Goda Naruto. Dia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata itu padanya.

"_Houn-to-ni Ba-ka._" Ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Bukan! Tadi bukan itu yang kau katakan. Cepat ulangi lagi yang tadi, Sasuke! Ayolah, aku ingin mendengarnya." Rengek Naruto layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"_Baka._"

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Lalu kau ingin aku katakan jenius begitu?"

"Errr, aku tidak merasa jenius juga sih. Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Mereka kembali beradu mulut seperti biasanya. Bahkan perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan marah yang sempat melanda telah terlupakan sejenak. Mereka selalu bisa saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Sejak dulu memang selalu seperti itu. Jatuh bangun di dalam menjalani kehidupan adalah hal yang biasa. Dan mereka berdua selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukkan ataupun keluar dari masalah yang melanda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#<span>Author's Note<span>:**_

**Di chapter ini beberapa hal mengenai latar belakang masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto mulai terkuak.**

**Ada yang bertanya apakah nanti masa lalu mereka akan diceritakan? Jawabannya iya. Namun entah di chapter berapa.**

**Aku akan menceritakan kisahnya di satu chapter khusus. Untuk sekarang ini, aku ingin memfokuskan kepada bagaimana perasaan dan emosi para tokoh di dalam cerita ini. Akupun ingin lebih menonjolkan bagaimana jalinan atau hubungan persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto disini.**

**Untuk ke depannya akan ada beberapa tokoh yang aku munculkan sebagai pelengkap cerita dan konflik yang akan terjadi.**

**So, tetap dukung Author ya ;-)**

**Sekian dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**


End file.
